Oneshot Narusasu
by Lena Blue
Summary: Un receuil de One-shot entre deux âmes destinés à êtres ensembles. Et à chaque fanfiction, se cache un personnage qui me ressemble, je fais partie de ces moments privilégiés entre ces ces deux êtres d'amour.
1. Le maître et le démon

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto... je ne l'ai utilise que par amour pour ces personnages et par plaisir...**_

_**Explications : Ceci sera une longue série de one-shot NaruSasu... vive Naruto sur Sasuke ! **_

**_Berf, j'attends vos review avec impatience... _**

* * *

_**La terre et les cieux**_

* * *

- Seigneur ! Seigneur Namikaze ! S'écria un jeune soldat, se dirigeant vers la pièce principale du château des Nuages…

Assis sur un banc, le regard tourné vers la terre, le jeune seigneur du monde céleste soupira une nouvelle fois avant de fermé un instant les yeux.

Le monde d'en dessous était tellement plus attirant que celui sur lequel il régnait depuis tant de siècle… Peut-être autant que cette race de démons qui gouvernaient l'autre monde…

- Seigneur, Un démon a été retrouvé sur nos terres ! Doit-on préparer une salle pour une audience ? Demanda le garde, agenouillé devant lui, le regard sur le sol blanc…

- Une tel question ne se pose pas… aussi fait ce qu'il te semble être juste… mais hâtes-toi de venir me chercher avant que cela ne commence, ordonna l'être suprême des cieux avant de s'en retourner à sa contemplation…

- Bien seigneur…

De nouveau seul, il leva ses yeux à l'éclat de la couleur du ciel… Bleu… et les tourna vers le portrait de famille, ressentant une pointe de folie lorsqu'il se rappela l'origine même de sa mère…

Une démone aux cheveux roux, ayant charmé son père pour au final, mettre au monde, un garçon tel que lui…

Car dans sa fureur, son regard rouge pouvait laisser des marques dans son royaume tel que des orages ou même tornades rouges qui frappaient le monde inferieur…

Il n'aimait pas appelé ce monde ainsi car c'est de là que venait sa chère mère, une femme forte et merveilleuse qui avait pu faire trembler ce royaume céleste par sa force et son caractère…

Lui aussi avait ce pouvoir voilà pourquoi il arrivait si bien à contrôler ce monde… Même si cela était plus fatiguant que tout autre chose… Mais si naturelle…

- La séance est prête mon seigneur, lança le même garde sur un ton courtois alors que celui qu'il s'était de juré de défendre s'avançait de manière unique vers les portes… les passants en laissant sa tunique de roi effleurer le sol gracieusement…

Le bruit sourd de tous ces conseillers le fit ricaner dans sa tête alors que tous ces imbéciles se taisaient dans un silence agréable…

Il s'assit à sa place… regardant tous ceux qui accepteraient ou non sa sentence… même si la plupart de ces amis l'acceptaient…

Ils étaient démons avec un animal comme protecteur… Celui en qui il avait le plus confiance s'avança et parla au nom de son cœur…

- A chacun de vous qui vous vous trouvez dans ce monde comme conseiller de sa majesté, je dois vous assurez que vous n'êtes rien par rapport à sa force et que donc, vous vous soumettrez à sa volonté comme moi et mes semblables libérés nous faisons !

- Oui, nous le jurons…

- Bien amenez le prisonnier, le démon Faucon, Uchiha Sasuke, ordonna un jeune homme à l'allure paresseuse mais au QI incroyablement élevés…

Ce fut un jeune brun, néanmoins haineux qui fit son apparition, ses ailes bridés par des attaches alors qu'il hurlait sa rage et sa colère à celui qui avait commis cet acte…

- Uchiha Sasuke, pourquoi être venu ici ? Demanda le bras droit du blond tandis que celui laissait un sourire narquois apparaître sur ses lèvres, qui contrairement aux restes de son corps se trouvait dans la lumière.

- Ton seigneur a tué ma famille et mon clan sous la colère, il a même refusé d'écouter mon frère et mon oncle lorsqu'ils sont venu réclamer une audience auprès de lui et qu'ils ont été tué sous prétexte d'avoir chercher à le voir… Je réclame donc justice, déclara le jeune démon tandis que la colère du Seigneur augmentait…

Chaque être ressentis cette énergie rouge émanait du fond de la pièce comme le criminel qui se tendit et ressentit un délicieux frisson de plaisir face à cela…

Ses yeux noirs se portèrent vers le trône, là ou _il_ se trouvait mais il ne vit que ses lèvres mates étiraient dans un sourire mauvais alors qu'une paire de pupilles rouges fixaient un des conseillers de manière meurtrière…

Lorsque _sa_ voix retentit, Sasuke se rendit compte d'une certaine érection survenu sous le timbre chaud que dégageait _ses_ cordes vocales… Il aurais pu en jouir sur le moment…

- Danzo, ne serais-tu pas cet imbécile qui aurait donné cet ordre sans même parler ? Demanda le seigneur, coléreux…

- Seigneur… je… ce clan est maudit depuis le jour ou Fugaku Uchiha chercha à récupérer nôtre bien-aimée reine Kushina pour la ramener sur Terre auprès de son amie…

- Quel que soit la raison, pour ordonner une tel exécution, tu dois d'abord passer par moi et tu le sais ! Hurla le blond, ses pupilles fendues rétrécies alors que le conseiller tremblait de tout ses membres…, de même que toi, Uchiha Sasuke, je voudrais entendre tes exigences pour ce crime… ou plutôt ces crimes commis…

Sasuke s'agenouilla de manière respectueuse… reconnaissant les manières de l'ancien roi du ciel, Minato Namikaze…

- Je souhaiterais que ma famille ne soit plus maudite mais de nouveau traité avec respect sur la terre ainsi que j'aimerais que chaque membre soit enterré dans le cimetière des démons, exigea le brun, ses joues rouges du au regard de sang posé sur lui…

- Soit, Shikamaru, Est-ce que cette réclamation peut-être exaucée selon les lois écrites sur les tablettes sacrés ?

- Oui Seigneur… de même que le jeune homme peut séjourner ici le temps que l'exigence soit effectué…

- Rester… ici ? Qu'en penses-tu Uchiha ? Taquina le blond, levé alors que le brun restait à genoux… prêt à supporter n'importe quel sentence tant que se soit le seigneur qui la lui donnerais…

Mais depuis quand était-il soumis à un être ? Depuis sa plus cauchemardesque enfance, jamais il ne s'était soumis à quelqu'un sauf à sa mère, le seul être capable de le faire exploser si on oser la toucher…

Il y avait aussi, cette reine, Kushina, Forte, puissante et intouchable à pars pour son mari et son fils, eux-mêmes impénétrables pour le monde inferieur…

Alors comment pouvait-il réclamer de tels choses à un être qu'il ne voyait pas… une tel chose n'était pas concevable… pas quand on descend d'un clan réputé effrayant et indomptable… sauf par le roi des cieux…

Mais celui-ci mort, mis à pars son fils, s'il en avait la force et l'intelligence, aucun conseillers ou mêmes créature du ciel n'avait le droit de le faire plier…

Mais il s'avérait que le jeune fils de Minato Namikaze avait exactement ce que chaque membres du clan Uchiha recherché…

Voilà pourquoi à présent, il se pliait devant lui… et devant personne d'autres…

- Bien, Sakura ! Hinata ! Appela Le roi tandis que deux ravissantes femmes faisant une révérence face au trône…

- Oui, Naruto-Sama ?

- Préparez les appartements de l'Uchiha selon ses préférences et tachez de bien les respecter ainsi que demandez à des gardes terriens d'aller chercher quelqu'une de ses affaires, Ordonna-t-il, sa voix grave résonnant dans l'imposante salle alors que tout les conseillers s'agenouillaient devant lui

- Bien Naruto-Sama, dirent-elles avant de s'effaçaient laissant le jeune Uchiha dans la surprise totale…

- Uchiha, te voilà le bienvenue dans mon domaine, tu seras accompagné de Gaara No Sabaku ainsi que de Kiba Inuzuka afin de te surveiller jusqu'à ce que tes exigences soit faites… Je te prierais d'éviter d'aller dans la salle du fond du couloir gauche du sud… Cela ne t'es pas permis !

- Bien seigneur…

- L'audience est finie… aussi je vous prierais de bien vouloir repartir à vos affaires quand à toi Danzo, rejoins-moi dans mes appartements afin que j'exécute ma punition !

Sasuke regarda la cape blanche aux bordures brodés de soie doré… même si les yeux rouges avaient démontrés toute la partie la plus sombre de son âme…

Celle Démoniaque laissé en héritage par sa mère… Cette femme surnommée le Kyûbi lors de son enfance, toujours accompagné d'une autre renarde, blanche… l'animal de protection de Mikoto Uchiha…

Ce fut un choc de se rendre compte de cette attirance que sa mère avait elle-même ressentie à l'égard de la reine aux cheveux roux… Mais si excitant lorsque l'on est un démon tel que lui…

- Uchiha Sasuke, veuillez nous suivre, demanda un roux aux yeux jades entourés de col noir alors qu'un brun aux yeux marrons le suivait, des triangles rouges dessinaient sur chaque joues…

- Gaara no Sabaku et Kiba Inuzuka, murmura Sasuke avant de baisser la tête rapidement pour la relever… défiant du regard les deux conseillers… ce qui ne plût pas au maître-chien, Kiba qui grogna…

- Tu pourrais nous témoigner du respect, sale petit con, vociféra le brun tandis que le roux, qui connaissait les lois du clan Uchiha, montrait le chemin d'un signe de la main

- En quoi dois-je te témoigner du respect ? Fit Sasuke, narquoisement avant d'emboîter le pas de Gaara qui soupirait de fatigue face à ce qui allait arriver si Kiba ne contrôlait pas ses pulsions de chien…

- Hum… encore une fois, je vous prierais de ne pas vous rendre dans la salle interdite… même nous, les conseillers principaux du seigneur Namikaze, nous n'avons pas ce droit… Naruto-Sama en serait très fâché, lança le roux alors qu'ils traversaient un long couloir…

Sasuke put regarder le jardin et remarqua une cape blanche très reconnaissable alors qu'une ombre se profilait, semblant ramasser des figues…

Le jeune Uchiha s'arrêta et regarda cette silhouette dans le jardin… des reflets dorés l'aveuglant par moment… mais cela n'était que les épis blonds du roi du ciel…

- Serait-ce le dénommée Naruto-Sama ? Demanda Sasuke tout en attrapant le poignet du roux qui ne dit rien face à ce contact… Quelque peu agréable… il aurait voulu le prendre dans ce couloir mais avec Kiba, cela n'était pas possible et puis son amant l'attendait dans leur chambre…

- Si… Nôtre seigneur aime parfois venir manger ces fruits après avoir puni un conseiller de ses mauvais actes… Il est difficile de savoir ce qu'il désire… même si cela se voit dans ses yeux bleus…

- Bleus.. ? Il m'a semblé qu'ils étaient rouges ou alors me suis-je tromper ? S'interrogea l'Uchiha alors que le brun ricanait dans son dos… Gaara soupira et s'avança vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, alertant au passage le blond, qui regarda vers eux…

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il embrassa le jeune homme sur la bouche… l'effleurant plus que tout autre chose alors les pupilles prenaient une teinte rouge coléreuse… Le roux sourit dans le baiser avant de retirer ses lèvres et de s'excuser…

- Les pupilles de Naruto ne deviennent rouges que sous la colère ou la jalousie… un principe et un pouvoir offert par sa mère depuis sa naissance… rares sont les personnes qui ont pu faire devenir ce bleu du ciel en rouge rubis, expliqua-t-il, entraînant au passage Sasuke et Kiba, sonné par la scène vers les appartements qui attentait l'Uchiha

- Elles sont si rares que cela ?

- Oui… Mais les noms sont interdits entre ces murs… et je souhaite encore rester sur mes jambes pour te surveiller… même si je sens que j'aurais du mal demain…

Les deux autres ne dirent rien du reste de chemin à faire mais rigolèrent tandis que Naruto souriait amicalement sous les paroles de son ami…

Il regarda le fruit et imagina la saveur exquise que pouvait avoir la peau pâle entrevue à l'audience d'aujourd'hui…

Il ouvrit le fruit et passa sa langue sur l'intérieur… avant de croquer et d'absorber le contenu, un peu de jus coulant sur son menton…

Naruto étira ses lèvres dans un sourire énigmatique avant d'entendre un gémissement sonore devant d'une chambre… avec son pouce, il récolta quelque goutte du jus et les lécha, ses pupilles à nouveau rubis et strié…

Sasuke, dans sa chambre, allongé sur le lit aux draps noirs, venaient de jouir violemment sans qu'il ne comprenne rien… n'ayant aucunement libérer son membre de sa prison de tissu, il était sur le ventre, essoufflé…

Mais cette sensation de plaisir qui la submergeait à éclairer son esprit même si encore maintenant le sentiment lui était interdit de ressentir ne semblait pas vouloir avoir de nom…

Autant que cette appétit soudain qui le faisait trembler… et il avait besoin de se sentir posséder pour étouffer ou même apaiser cette appétit féroce…

Ses joues rouges ainsi que sa vue un peu flou, il ne vit pas une personne s'approchait de lui, vêtue de orange… plaquer à même les draps, il se sentit bien alors qu'une langue joueuse lui léchait la peau du cou… repassant encore…

- Hn… encore…, supplia l'Uchiha, sans imaginer être à la merci d'un blond aux yeux bleu-orangé, variant entre ces deux couleurs…

- C'est bon Sasuke ? Susurra une voix à son oreille avant d'être retourné…

Ses lèvres furent prises d'assaut, ses yeux fermés alors que des rougeurs s'accentuaient sur ses joues… son corps tremblotant entre des bras mates et découverts…

Sa langue dansa avec une autre mais lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, il fut seul… de nouveau dans cette pièce magnifique et vide…

Son cœur ralentit peu à peu sous le coup d'une tel tension alors que son âme ne cessait de brûlait… Il avait été pris d'assaut par un désir humain dont il ignorait l'existence et le sens même…

Sa main alla vers le plafond du ciel… alors que son souffle reprenait son rythme… et sans comprendre pourquoi, il se mit à rire…

De bonheur… de stress… d'abandon… de désespoir… de tristesse… il ria parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à pleurer depuis ce jour ou à la mort de sa mère, son père l'avait frappé pour chaque larmes versés…

Et cela, seul le dénommée Gaara le savait pour l'avoir connu avant de quitter le monde inferieur…

Voilà peut-être pourquoi il n'avait pas réussit à pleurer en voyant ses corps éventrés ou même planté sur des pieux…

Même s'il connaissait le responsable de ce carnage… il savait qu'en ce moment même un changement se faisait opérer en faveur de son clan…

Voilà la raison qui faisait que Sasuke Uchiha ne haïssait pas Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Le roi des ciel ainsi que dieu du monde inferieur…

Mais parfois, lors de sa vie sur terre, il s'était demandé une chose…

Est-ce que Naruto était heureux de sa vie de Monarque des deux mondes ? Est-ce qu'il parvenait à pouvoir aimer une personne ou à se laisser aller à des plaisirs sexuels sans avoir peur du regard des gens… ?

Qui avait failli mourir pour avoir, pardonner le terme mais c'est vrai, baiser férocement autant d'homme et peut-être plus que de femmes…

Mais voilà ce qui arrive lorsque vôtre père est Uchiha Fugaku… Voilà ce qui arrive quand vous vous rendez compte aimer la différence que les autres craignent et répugnent depuis l'aube des temps…

- Uchiha Sasuke, vous êtes demandez à la salle du trône en bonne uniforme, je vous prie, annonça une ravissante jeune fille du prénom de Sakura Haruno, la démone du chat, accompagné de Hyûga Hinata, démone des lapins…

- Très bien, je m'habille et je vous suis, mesdames, lança-t-il de manière dédaigneux… facilement lorsqu'il voulait qu'une seule personne connaissent sa vraie personnalité…

Celle qui avait réussi à le faire vibrer et dont les yeux rouges le perçaient à le faire presque hurlait d'envie de se faire prendre…

( Ben dis donc Sasuke, t'as tant que ça envie que Naruto te prenne ; Sasuke : Ne le dis à personne sinon je te trucide compris ! ; Kyaaaaa oh vas-y mais laisse-moi finir d' accord après, t'auras le droit de me tuer autant que tu le voudras ! ; Sasuke : elle est pas normal, c'est pas possible… ! )

Les termes le firent rougir fortement alors qu'il se trouvait sous l'eau… des mains caressants sa peau pâle et humide…

Ses propres mains se plaquèrent contre la vitre embuée alors qu'il frémissait, une bouche taquine sur son oreille, la mordillant au passage…

Des frissons agréables le laissèrent pantelants… affamé de nuits torrides entre les bras du seigneur du ciel… Le souffle court… brûlant…

- Uchiha Sasuke ? Tout va bien ? Demanda la jeune Hinata de l'autre côté de la porte… arrêtant sans le vouloir ou le savoir la magie de cette instant…

- Tout… va bien…, souffla le brun, s'enroulant autour d'une serviette… blanche comme le palais, là ou il séjournait…

- Bien, vos habits sont sur vôtre lit et Gaara ainsi que Kiba vous attendrons dans le couloir lorsqu'ils vous sauront sortit de la douche…, expliqua la jeune Hyûga…

- Bien… merci encore…

Alors que les deux femmes partaient, les caresses reprirent plus violemment, laissant le pauvre Sasuke au bord de l'ébullition…

Une main entreprit un va et vient sur son sexe, accentuant par moment une certaine pression qui avait fait germé un mot très agréable pour lui…

Oui, celui qui lui donnait toutes ces envies par de tels mouvements ou pressions était un pervers des plus hautement qualifiés… et vous savez quoi… il aimait cela…

Friand comme jamais de ce genre d'expérience, quitte à être dessous, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réclamer de tel chose tant tout cela était bon… Alors difficile d'y résister, n'est-ce pas… ?

Ce fut échauffée par cette partie de caresses sous la douche que Sasuke quitta la douche, nu avant de se diriger vers sa chambre et de mettre les habits blancs qui lui étaient destiné…

Il se regarda dans le miroir, grimaçant sous le reflet de lui qu'il voyait… tout vêtu de blanc, il aurait pu passer pour un ange si ses ailes noirs ne prouvaient pas le contraire…

Maintenant, il devait se rendre à une réception ou il pourrait voir tout la bonne société avec en maître de la soirée, le monarque des deux mondes…

Naturel puisque il se trouvait dans les cieux… même si cela était vraiment étrange… que lui, un démon avait le droit de séjourner dans ce palais…

Lui, un être du monde inferieur… alors que tant de gens ou même de démons rêvaient de pouvoir visiter ou voir celui qui était si généreux et qui acceptaient de faire la part des choses comme le fut son père…

- Sasuke, tu es prêt ? Demanda Gaara, amusé de voir son ancien ami devant un miroir alors que son visage reprenait rapidement son air neutre et habituel…

- Gaara ? Oui, on va pouvoir y aller mais je croyais que Kiba devait nous retrouver ? Ricana Sasuke sous l'absence du démon-chien

- Oui… normalement mais il s'avérait que la compagnie de la jeune Hinata plutôt que la tienne, la jugeant trop exécrable pour lui, lui est préférable… mais tu sais comment sont les chiens ? Dit le roux tout en accompagnant le brun à la salle du trône…

- Hum… quand ils sentent pas une personne, il s'éloigne par peur ?

- Le début est bon mais la fin est encore loin… mais bon, au moins, on pourra pas dire que cela n'est pas réciproque, déclara Gaara, amusé autant que Sasuke qui secoua les épaules…, désolé pour ta famille et pour ne pas avoir été là…

- Pas grave… même si avoir de tes nouvelles m'a clairement montré que tu ne m'avais pas tant que cela abandonner…

- Oui… bien allons-y, mon cher démon-faucon, plaisanta le roux, sous le regard narquois et noir de l'Uchiha…

La pièce était vaste et emplie de monde et de danseuses un peu dénudées pour ceux qui préféraient encore les femmes…

Chaque conseillers étaient à présent habillé selon ses préférences sauf lui ce qui lui donna l'envie de bouder… même si un Uchiha n'a aucun droit de le faire…

Mais bon… il s'avança sur le tapis rouge et le vit… lui, assis de manière négligé sur son trône alors que dehors, il pouvait entendre les fêtes qui se déroulait sur la terre…

Encore une preuve qui démontraient de la générosité et de l'impartialité du monarque… de cet être qui riait en compagnie d'un jeune homme aux cheveux oranges et aux yeux de la même couleur, avec des piercings…

Yahiko, l'amour de son frère aîné… à présent mort sans avoir pu avouer ses sentiments, du moins de ce que lui avait raconté Itachi… Celui-ci le regarda tendrement avant de donner un coup de coude au roi…

Naruto tourna son regard et Sasuke retrouva la faim animal qui régnait dans les pupilles rouges et striés… ses mêmes pupilles qui avaient marqué d'un fer rouge sa peau sans avoir laissé une marque…

- Te voilà enfin, Sasuke, je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas, plaisanta Naruto tandis que Gaara s'éloignait pour capturer la bouche d'un brun avec de gros sourcils ainsi qu'une coupe de cheveux en bol…

- Je me suis dit que refuser vôtre invitation serait vous insulter, expliqua l'Uchiha, d'un ton formelle alors que Yahiko s'approchait de lui…

- Bonjour à toi, Je suis Yahiko Namikaze Uzumaki et je suis le cousin de cet imbécile de Naruto et toi, tu dois être le frère d'Itachi, n'est-ce pas ? Se présenta l'homme au cheveux oranges…

- Oui… vous connaissez mon frère ? Demanda le démon-faucon tandis que Naruto regardait cette scène tendrement…

- Oui… car je suis celui que ton frère rencontrait sans que ton père ne le sache… alors excuse-moi de ne pas avoir pu le sauver à temps…, expliqua Yahiko alors que Sasuke souriait gentiment face à celui qui avait offert tant de bonheur à son frère…

- Il n'y a pas de soucis… je vous remercie d'ailleurs de l'avoir fait sourire, Yahiko…

Entendre Sasuke appeler son cousin par son prénom irrita Naruto qui n'avait pas ce droit de par sa position… alors qu'il aurait voulu entendre son nom sortir de la bouche de l'Uchiha, au moins une fois avant qu'il ne parte…

Mais cela était interdit sauf entre amants… amants ?… et si lui et le démon devenaient amants le temps de son séjour ici… allez savoir si le brun le voulait aussi…

Probablement vu les sons qu'il avait réussi à lui faire sortir lorsqu'il fut dans sa chambre ainsi que dans la douche…

Si bons à entendre d'ailleurs… mais comment ne pas être sous le charme avec de tels sons qui sortent d'une bouche couleur cerise sous des baisers passionnés…

- Sasuke, j'aimerais te parler en privé, je te prie, demanda Naruto, se levant pour se diriger vers eux…

- Oui, bien sur mon seigneur murmura à l'oreille Sasuke qui avait depuis longtemps deviné le responsable de ces attaques perverses…

Le monarque sourit… Amusé d'une tel audace à sa personne de la part d'un jeune démon… il attrapa sa main et le conduit vers le jardin, faisant signe à Yahiko, Shikamaru et Gaara de son absence…

La fête continua sans leur présence… riant entre eux, oubliant la fuite de leur roi avec son futur amant si celui-ci le voulait… mais cela devait être le cas alors que les deux s'embrassaient dans le couloir…

Les mains mates faisaient glisser les vêtements le long du corps pâle, le mettant à nu… sa bouche mordillant le cou, laissant des marques roses…

Sasuke sourit et gémit par moment… ses doigts agrippant la tunique orange et dorés de son roi… sa tête rejetée en arrière, ses yeux ouverts…

- Naruto… Naruto…

- Petit faucon… veux-tu devenir l'amant du grand renard… hum, petit faucon ? Taquina Naruto tout en pinçant les petits boutons roses…

- Hannn…

Sasuke enfouit sa tête dans le cou halé… mordillant la chair brunie par le soleil… appréciant le soupir de plaisir qui s'échappa des lèvres pleines…

Sans attendre, Naruto prit le poignet et amena son protégé dans sa chambre… Orange, blanc et doré… les draps en satin orange clair…

Il le jeta sur le futon… et monta sur lui pour le dévorer de baisers, de caresses, de griffures…

Ses canines griffèrent par moment le bas du dos… puis léchait les plaies derrière… ses doigts pinçaient par moment la peau… tandis que la bouche englobait le membre en érection pour le suçait et le léchait de tout son long…

Sasuke frémit, cria son bonheur… les cheveux blonds agrippaient et empoignaient par ses deux mains pâles… tremblantes…

Le rouge au joues… des gémissements étouffés dans des coussins… Naruto sourit et continua ses tortures agréables… préparant l'Uchiha à sa venue…

Il attendait avec impatience ce moment magnifique ou ils danseraient ensemble… lorsqu'il agripperait son dos ou ses cheveux… lorsque ses hurlements de plaisir remplieraient le silence depuis trop longtemps présent dans sa chambre…

Dans la salle du trône, il y régnait une odeur de sexe alors que certains dansaient dans le corps de leur partenaires…

Les gémissements que Naruto entendait ne valait pas les hurlements de plaisir de ce magnifique faucon noir dont les plumes tombaient tout autour du lit…

- Joli faucon… elles sont si belles tes plumes…, susurra Naruto à l'oreille de Sasuke qui empoignait plus fermement les épis blonds alors que les coups de hanches restaient lents… trop lents pour le brun…

- Hannn… Naruto… plus… plus vite… plus… ha…, réclama l'Uchiha, la tête en arrière, criant à plein poumons son bonheur d'avoir son appétit enfin à plat…

Sous de tels demandes si merveilleusement gémis, le blond augmenta ses coups de reins, s'enfonçant plus profondément…

Les deux garçons s'appelant, là entre les draps oranges… les deux amants qui en demandaient plus… les deux hommes qui se possédaient mutuellement…

Oui, pendant deux mois, Uchiha Sasuke fut l'amant du roi des cieux… Ils ne cessèrent jamais de faire l'amour dans la chambre du roi…

Sasuke fut le seul amant que Naruto eut dans toute sa vie… et personne ne put enlever ce sentiment qui faisait que Sasuke avait une trop grosse place dans son cœur…

Naruto, lui-même, refusant de voir son brun partir dans le monde inferieur, cacha la fin des travaux pour le retenir prés de lui…

- Naruto, quand crois-tu que je pourrais retourner chez moi ? Demanda le brun, alanguie entre les draps…

- Bientôt… bientôt…, murmura le blond, la tête dans le cou pâle…, Pourquoi tu demandes cela maintenant, petit faucon ? Ajouta le monarque tout en se redressant, montrant sa nudité à son bébé d'amant… comme parfois il le nommait…

- Hn… je veux juste retrouver ces couloirs d'autrefois… ressentir les draps que ma mère lavait… j'aimerais tellement que tu vois ma chambre, souffla le brun, sa main entourant le membre dorée pour appliquer un va et vient agréable…

- Pourquoi ? Tu as des photos de moi pleins les murs…, des cahiers remplis de poèmes m'étant destiné… une écharpe orange que j'ai laissé en faisant ma ronde dans ton univers, sentant mon odeur que tu gardes précieusement…, énuméra le blond, rieur alors que Sasuke ouvrait ses yeux, surpris de voir toute la vérité sortir de la bouche de son amant…

- Comment…

- Hein ?

- Comment connais-tu ce qu'il peut y avoir dans ma chambre ? Demanda Sasuke, à genoux alors que Naruto était allongé…

Le sexe du blond était à présent dressé et n'attendait que le corps de Sasuke pour se laisser exploser… juste lui et rien que lui…

- Hum, j'ai dit cela au hasard… mais je crois que même cela ne te fera pas croire ce que tu penses réellement, n'est-ce pas Bébé d'amant, répliqua le roi, amusé alors que Sasuke se mettait sur lui et frottait leur deux membres l'un contre l'autre…

- Oui… C'est Itachi n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Sasuke, haletant à peine sur son mouvement…

- Non… Ta mère… j'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'estime pour ta maman autant que toi, tu as pu en avoir pour la mienne… alors par moment, elle et ton père venaient me voir et me parler de toi et de ton frère… mais plus de toi…, raconta Naruto, caressant les cheveux noirs, collés par la sueur sur les joues et le front de son amant…

- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que pour tes parents, tu étais un trésor du ciel qui devait avant tout vivre son enfance… Dans tout les cas, personne ne pouvait être aimé autant que toi dans ta famille… tu étais celui qui serait un démon par qu'il en aurait envie… et cela c'est ton père qui l'avait décidé…

-…

- Mais Danzo ne comprenait pas cette attachement que j'avais envers les Uchiha… il ne comprenait pas que moi, le jeune prince et futur monarque des deux mondes, je puisse m'intéresser à toi… tout simplement parce que c'est ma mère qui a choisi ton prénom autant que ce fut la tienne qui donna le mien…

- Et tu aimais malgré cela ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna le brun, désireux de connaître la suite…

- Oui… Elle est la seule femme que je pourrais aimer… les autres ne serait que des attirances sexuelles… et le fait qu'elle soit une démone ne m'a jamais écœurait… au contraire, j'ai aimé chaque secondes passés au près d'elle avant qu'elle ne décède… Mikoto en a souffert et chaque jours, je lui envoyé les fleurs que ma mère incarnait le plus à ces yeux…

- Lesquels ?

- Des fleurs de lys rouges comme le sang… contrairement à ta mère qui incarnait des fleurs de pêchers dans leurs jolis couleurs d'origine pour ma mère… Mon père n'a rien dit en face des conseillers mais tard le soir, je pouvais entendre ses pleurs et ses hurlements… Même encore, bien avant que tu n'arrives, je les entendais encore…

- Quel triste histoire, soupira Sasuke, abattu…

- Une histoire vraie… Mais elle a été heureuse de vivre pour pouvoir connaître mon père… pour pouvoir l'aimer et connaître ta mère… pour pouvoir me donner la vie… Elle a été heureuse jusqu'au bout… et juste pour cela, je continuerais de protéger les démons et les êtres des cieux… enfin, mis à part cela, et si on reprenait ce que l'on faisait, hum mon amour ?

Le mot se fraya un chemin dans leur têtes avant qu'ils ne rougissent et n'étouffent leur rires sous des baisers enflammés…

La danse des amants reprit… plus forte et endiablée que jamais… alors que dehors, le ciel restait toujours beau et ensoleillée…

Les humains et démons savaient pour quel raison le beau temps était toujours là et ils en furent heureux pour les deux garçons… pour ces deux êtres si épris l'un de l'autre sans le savoir…

Malgré ces moments passés avec Sasuke, Naruto continuait de gouverner avec force et diplomatie… sans savoir que Danzo avait dans le plan de le séparer de l'Uchiha…

Comment ? En le poussant à aller dans la salle interdite… exacerbant sa curiosité au maximum pour qu'au final, les deux hommes se disputent et se séparent…

Et il l'exécuta son plan, réussissant avec brio son idée…

Sasuke était allé là-bas sans savoir vraiment pourquoi il devait y aller… il y était entrer pour découvrir le domaine mortuaire des cieux… là ou reposait sa famille ainsi que la sienne…

Il avait revu Kushina et sa mère… Minato et son père… tous avait été enterrer comme des êtres éternels…

Il ne savait s'il devait être heureux ou pas mais dans la seconde qui suivit, Naruto apparut pour lui criait dessus…

- JE CROYAIS T'AVOIR INTERDIT DE RENTRER DANS CETTE PIECE ! Hurla le monarque, sous la fureur alors que Sasuke rétorquait de la même manière…

- ET TOI, TU COMPTAIS ME DIRE UN JOUR QUE MA FAMILLE SE TROUVAIT LA ! JE CROYAIS POUVOIR LEUR DEPOSER DES FLEURS MAIS EN FAIT, JE LES AURAIT DONNE A QUI, HEIN !

- IDIOT ! BAKA ! JE VOULAIS QUE TU RESTE AVEC MOI A JAMAIS ET JE TE L'AURAIS DIT, TÔT OU TARD !

- Avoir un menteur comme toi en tant qu'amant ne m'intéresse pas, Naruto… Alors je te souhaite d'être heureux… et adieu…

Sasuke s'envola pour rejoindre son domaine reconstruit… retrouver sa chambre et détruire ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à faire…

Fini les posters et les cahiers remplis de poèmes… mais il ne put se résoudre à brûler l'écharpe… le foulard orange et le jeta dans un tiroir avant d'aller chercher un amant pour la nuit…

Ses amants se succédèrent les uns après les autres… mais aucun n'égalait le roi qui lui, était revenu à son état habituel de solitude intense… les hurlements de son père revinrent, couvrant ceux de l'Uchiha…

Danzo, lui, souriait de sa mise en scène et par moment, venait murmurer à l'oreille du Monarque des demandes de tuer le dernier l'Uchiha…

Mais jamais Naruto ne donna cet ordre… Au contraire, il dormait plus souvent dans la chambre du brun que dans la sienne…

Son état physique et mental inquiétèrent Shikamaru, Gaara Kiba et Sakura qui décidèrent d'aller trouver le brun…

Ils le trouvèrent dans les bras d'un homme comme un autre, blond, endormis entre ses draps alors que Sasuke était debout et serrer fortement le foulard entre ses doigts…

Ils remarquèrent les larmes de tristesse… ce désespoir qui faisait que maintenant, Sasuke se livrait corps comme jamais à des centaines d'hommes qui se moquaient de lui par derrière…

Même si Kiba le détestait, on n'insultaient pas l'amour du roi… même si celui-ci commettait connerie sur connerie…

Sakura soupira mais se jura de faire en sorte que Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvent de nouveau… et pour cela quoi de mieux que le roi vienne lui-même cherchait le brun…

Ce fut une journée ou le ciel fut sombre et orageux… ou les nuages étaient zébrés d'éclairs impitoyables…

Transformé en un magnifique roux aux yeux rouges, Naruto pénétra la vieil taverne ou Sasuke venait cherché ses compagnons d'une nuit…

Et il vint, plus sombre que les autres fois… ce fut attablé qu'il remarqua la magnifique chevelure rouge… attiré comme jamais par cette couleur, il s'avança vers lui…

Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que ceux de la reine Kushina… Et il fut irrémédiablement attiré par ce magnifique roux…

- Bonsoir… murmura Sasuke, cherchant à être charmeur…

- Hn…

- Excuse-moi de te déranger mais serais-tu un lointain parent de Kushina Uzumaki ou même Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ? Demanda le brun, effrayé par le regard rouge et haineux de l'homme…

- Oui… cela te dérange ?

- Non… mais j'aurais voulu avoir de ces nouvelles… j'ai agis comme un con… je sais que je n'aurais jamais du entrer dans cette pièce mais ma curiosité était plus forte… au final, j'ai perdu le seul homme que j'ai aimé…

- Hn… Tu l'aimes mais il paraîtrait que tu as jeté tout ce que tu avais de lui ? Je me trompe, non ?

- Pas tout… il avait laissé tombé une écharpe lorsqu'il était venu faire un tour sur terre… ce jour-là, il devait être plus âgé que moi mais je pouvais voir que la surprise de connaître ce monde était en fait merveilleuse pour lui… il agissait autrement que comme un prince… Le foulard ou écharpe qu'il avait laissé tombé, c'est moi qui l'ai ramassé sous les yeux de mes parents…

- Et ?

- Lorsque j'ai senti ce tissus doux et soyeux, de couleur orange et or, je fut imprégné d'une odeur de musc… d'huile de karité mélangeait à des épices… un parfum qui m'a rendu dépendant… je n'avais que 600 ans mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de quémander un seul de ses baisers…

- oh… l'amour est étrange n'est-ce pas… Lui aussi a vécu quelque chose de similaire… même si lui la prit pour le garder éternellement avec lui dans l'espoir de voir cette personne venir récupérer cet objet qu'il garde sous son oreiller…

- Hein ?

- le jeune Uchiha Sasuke possédait un drap bleu imprégné de son odeur et le jeune prince, en l'absence du propriétaire le lui a volé et la gardait… comme un éternel souvenir du garçon… Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais aller récupérer ton draps…

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Sasuke, méfiant…

- Un ami de Naruto, venu te parler pour faire en sorte que vous vous retrouviez… Deux amants comme vous ne devraient pas se séparer pour si peu de chose à cause d'un conseiller jaloux et méchant…

- Danzo serait… ?

- Oui et il a été exiler loin des deux mondes… il ne pourra jamais plus remettre les pieds ici… mais toi, tu devrais chercher à récupérer ton roi… il t'attends depuis longtemps…

Le jeune Uchiha réagit très vite et courut vers le passage… Le roux rigola et reprit son apparence normal… celle d'un blond magnifique aux yeux bleus du ciel… il disparut après avoir fait un signe d'au revoir…

Ce fut dans sa chambre, le drap dans sa main que Sasuke le retrouva… là, assis au bord du Futon… beau comme un dieu… Son regard assombrie plus qu'il ne l'étais…

Le brun s'approcha doucement pour se retrouver face à lui… debout tandis qu'il regardait toujours le drap bleu…

Il pouvait sentir sa propre odeur sur le tissu… rougir comme jamais face au pupilles ciel devenus métalliques sous l'effet du désir et l'envie…

Le monarque sourit étrangement et leva ses yeux vers les pupilles noirs, approchant le corps pâle du sien… Vêtu de sa tunique orange, il déshabilla le brun… le mettant nu sous ses yeux pour commençait à passer ses lèvres sur sa peau pâle…

Les mains blanches caressèrent les épis dorés, son regard nuit posé sur la tête blonde qui continuait d'effleurait son corps avec ses lèvres…

- Naruto, l'homme dans la taverne, c'était toi n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea le jeune garçon…

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux le revoir…, taquina le blond, ses doigts le griffant doucement…

- Naru… je…

- On vient de se retrouver alors laisse-moi retrouver ce que j'ai perdu par stupidité… laisse-moi couvrir de nouveau les hurlements de douleur de mon père par tes appels au plaisir… s'il te plait…, souffla Naruto, la joue posé prés du nombril…

Sasuke soupira, laissant le pour et le contre déblatérer tandis qu'il levait la tête dorée vers lui, signifie d'un rapide passage de la langue sur ses lèvres de sa réponse…

Alors que le conseil d'une tête brune discutaient sans se mettre d'accord, deux corps passionnés tanguaient et ondulaient l'un contre l'autre…

Toujours Sasuke recevait le membre de Naruto en lui… toujours Naruto gémissait du à l'étroitesse et la chaleur du corps de Sasuke… étouffante mais si délicieuse…

Sasuke écouta ses cris, souriant, vibrant d'amour alors que Naruto le retournait pour pousser plus loin ses coups de hanches…

- Naruto… je t'aime… je t'aime…

- Sa-su-ke… tu es un magnifique faucon au plumes noirs… un rapace perdu dans le ciel qu'est la terre et tu recherches un point ou toujours venir voler n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Sache que j'ai besoin d'un homme comme toi à mes côtés… Il m'est impossible de voler mais toi tu le peux et je souhaiterais que tu deviennes quelqu'un pour moi… mais à moi, rien qu'à moi…

- Tu veux quoi au juste ? Interrogea le brun, en sueur entre les draps oranges, sa main droite pos prés de l'un des coussins

- Deviens mon amant mais également mon amour… restes avec moi mais continue de voler lorsque tu le souhaite… tant que tu me revienne… Je ne cherche que toi… juste toi… tu comprends…, expliqua le monarque, son visage au-dessus de celui de Naruto, et puis, mis à part les renards, je suis épris également des Faucons…, ajouta-t-il tout en souriant alors que Sasuke se surprit à rire, suivit du blond…

Leur rire résonna entre les murs du palais, des nombreuses chambres et pièces, attirant les sourires de leur amis…

Parfois, on raconte que là-bas au château des cieux, bien après la mort des deux amants, on entends encore leurs rires dans les murs ou même dans la chambre du monarque… On raconte que dans la salle interdite, il n'y aurait qu'un cercueil de plus…

Que pris dans la glace, les deux garçons sont scellés par un baiser et leurs mains… C'est dans un livre noir aux bordures blanches que leur image apparaît…

Ce livre, seul la sorcière des glaces du nord possède ce livre… Elle seule ainsi qu'une simple humaine peut connaître cette histoire ancestrale…

…

Voilà, mon one-shot est fini…

Oui, il est étrange qu'un enfant des cieux avec une part de démon en lui puissent gouverner les deux Mondes…

Mais ça, c'est parce que ce fut bien avant l'air Shinobienne…

BISOUS !


	2. On top of you

_**° On top of You ° **_

**Au dessus de toi... ******

**Voilà ou j'ai toujours été. Au dessus de ton existence même, sans arrêt constant. Au dessus de tes cheveux dorés comme l'or lui-même. Au dessus de toi et de tes amis qui disaient t'aimer et t'apprécier mais qui t'on tourner le dos à la moindre seconde. ******

**Et moi, avec mes ailes maudites, je le suis accroché à toi, croyant que tu pourrais me voir mais non. Au contraire, je t'ai vu avec elle. Vivre, sourire et aimer. Tu l'as chéri, cette étrangère, mais tu étais heureux. ******

**Tu riais plus souvent avec elle qu'avec moi. Je suis laid et monstrueux, je l'admets, mais je t'aime et j'en suis désolé. Un être comme moi, maudit par les dieux, devraient se sentir honoré de pouvoir continuer à contempler ton image. ******

**Et chacun de tes sourires me rend fou. Alors je prierais chaque seconde pour continuer de t'espionner avec elle, lorsque vous faîtes l'amour. Tes hanches animées de vie amoureuse qui continuent de la faire crier. ******

**Et ses cris dévorent ma pureté au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'amplifient. Je suis un ange déchu pour être tombé amoureux de toi et d'elle. Je suis un ancien vivant, tué et crucifié par les anciens de ton village. ******

**Mais en te regardant, j'ai oublié ma haine. Chaque pore de ma peau la rejetait pour accueillir ta lumière alors que je songeais à devenir un démon pour mieux vous hanté. Toi et elle. ******

**Chaque nuit où tu la possèdes, mon âme se pervertit de vos cris et de vos gémissements. Et lorsqu'elle t'a avoué être enceinte de toi, j'ai cru mourir de bonheur pour vous deux. Mourir encore une fois. ******

**La mort ne me gène plus. Je vis une ardente passion entre ces bras meurtriers alors qu'elle m'accorde de vous regarder chaque jour vivre vôtre vie. Une vie que l'on m'a enlevée. ******

**Mais je ne suis plus en colère. Celle-ci est partie au même titre que ma haine pour ces hommes d'autrefois, morts chacun à leur tours par la mort, mon amie. ******

**Je suis au dessus de toi en ce moment. Me ressens-tu Naruto alors que tu caresses son ventre rebondi dont un fils viendra à naître ? Comment l'appelleraient-vous ? Je me le demande. ******

**Le 1er Avril de l'année suivante, ton fils vient au monde et j'attends de connaître son nom. Il s'appelle Sasuke Uzumaki, un beau petit brun aux pupilles aussi bleus que les tiennes. ******

**Ta femme est heureuse et adore ce prénom. Mon prénom. Celui que je portais et que je porte encore, même au-delà de la mort. ******

**Pourtant, un bonheur sans partage me fera devenir l'ange gardien de ton fils. Ce bonheur, c'est ces mots que tu as prononcé lorsque ta marraine a demandé pourquoi un tel nom. ******

**Tu lui as simplement répondu en regardant le petit Sasuke : ******

**- Il y a longtemps, un jeune homme portait ce même prénom. Il serait mort à cause des anciens du village et aurait hanté les rues depuis lors. Et moi, rien qu'une fois en le voyant en photo, j'en suis tombé aussi amoureux qu'en regardant ma femme. Alors, parce que je n'ai jamais pu le toucher, je lui rends hommage, à cet amour disparu dans le passé. ******

**Rien que par ces mots, tu as su redonner leur couleur blanches à mes ailes, tu as su me rendre heureux, moi qui avait autrefois été emplis de haine. ******

**Depuis ces paroles, je veille sur ton fils et je reste là ou j'ai toujours été en te regardant la première fois. Toujours à ce même endroit sacré. ******

**Au dessus de toi... **


	3. Stronger

_**° Stronger ° **_

**Plus fort... ******

**Il n'y avait que ses mots qui puisse traverser la bouche d'Uchiha Sasuke alors qu'il se faisait violemment posséder par son meilleur ami, Naruto Uzumaki. ******

**Là, allongée entre ces draps soyeux et blancs, le corps en ébullition et la tête dans les étoiles, il ne parvenait pas à refuser ces coups de hanches qui menait plus loin, le membre de Naruto pour le faire gémir.******

**La vue qu'il offrait à son amant ne le gênait plus comme avant, attisant au contraire ce désir qui les poussait inexorablement l'un vers l'autre. Et personne n'aurait pu les séparer maintenant comme dans les autres jours. ******

**Ses doigts agrippèrent la peau humide et mate, glissant par moment alors que les deux bouches masculines recommençaient leur ballet. ******

**- Naruto... ******

**Le soupir fendit le silence de la pièce, seulement ponctué des bruits du lit qui grinçaient. Sa tête rejetée en arrière, il s'abandonnait à la joie de n'être que le grand amour du blond. ******

**Pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas, le prochain Hokage allait devoir se marier avec Hinata Hyûga tout comme lui devrait épouser sa meilleure amie, Sakura. ******

**Et comme tout se déroulait demain, ils consentirent à se donner une dernière fois l'un à l'autre, même si la lune éclairait leurs visages tristes et rouges, assoiffés l'un de l'autre. ******

**- Sasuke... arrête d'être si bon... souffla le blond, s'enfonçant profondément dans la chair de son rival, tout aussi perdu que lui. ****  
****- Idiot... ******

**Ces petites insultes resteraient leurs seuls marques d'affection de cette nuit. Parce qu'ils ne seraient à partir de demain que des amis. ******

**Encore et encore, la lune les vit dans leur douleur de s'aimer, faire l'amour pour la dernière fois, et peu importait ce qu'ils pourraient dire. Car s'ils désiraient exaucer leurs rêves, ils devraient obéir au conseil. ******

**C'était la loi et ils ne devraient la transgresser... ******

**" Certaines lois sont faîtes pour êtres brisées. Toute loi comme toute règle doivent être brisé si on veut parvenir au bonheur " ******

**Les deux garçons sursautèrent. Cette voix... Oui, autrefois, ils l'avaient connu. Elle était venue une seule et unique fois, elle avait tout transformé sur son passage puis elle était repartie. Sans aucun au revoir ou adieu. ******

**Rien si ce n'est ce sourire doux et tendre avant de s'effacer dans les bras de Naruto. Elle était partie avec eux pour la destination d'un château étrange mais n'avait jamais pu l'atteindre. Morte dans leurs bras. ******

**Elle avait gentiment caressé leurs joues puis avait lié leurs mains avant de disparaître. Et ils avaient pleuré, réalisant leurs erreurs de ne pas lui avoir dit une seule fois je t'aime. ******

**C'est à son image qu'ils ont affrontés le conseil et le village mais Tsunade réussit à les avoir en lui parlant d'elle. Et ils tombèrent. Se pliant à leur volonté. ******

**Mais aujourd'hui, ils se laissaient aller pour la dernière fois, gémissant et hurlant son nom dans leurs têtes mais également le leurs. ******

**La chaleur dans leur crâne augmenta de volume, s'intensifiant plus au point alors que Sasuke retournait les positions, permettant à son rival de le voir dans toute sa splendeur. ******

**- Si bon... si beau... ******

**Les mots du blond étaient des incantations aux yeux comme aux oreilles de Sasuke qui sourit volontairement, heureux comme lorsqu'ils furent trois à rire et à s'amuser. ******

**Leurs souvenirs... leurs amours à trois... leurs vie... et leurs amitié... des moments inscrits dans les étoiles pour la fin des temps, traversant les étoiles pour se réunir avec bien d'autres existences défaites. ******

**Un océan de joie et de sourire. Quelque chose que personne ne pouvait toucher réellement, juste avoir la permission d'effleurer. ******

**- Je n'en peux plus... vite... ******

**Les mots résonnèrent dans la pièce, les laissant augmentait de vitesse dans leurs mouvements. Avec juste cet espoir de ne jamais s'arrêter même si cela arriverez un jour. ******

**- Plus fort... ******

**Naruto accéda à sa demande, retournant de nouveau la situation, pilonnant violemment le corps de son amour et amant à la peau pâle, en pleine rire, hurlant au passage son bonheur. ******

**Naruto, continuant d'exercer sa pression, voulant faire jouir Sasuke avant lui, lui faire du bien avant de penser à lui, le faire devenir fou de lui avant de ne plus le toucher pour le reste de leurs existences. ******

**Sasuke fut le premier à lâcher prise, à se libérer entre les bras de son ami, respirant tout en sentant le plaisir de Naruto se libérer dans son corps. ******

**Le blond s'effondra sur lui, les liants dans leurs sueurs, rieurs contre la peau de l'autre tout en laissant les larmes coulaient. De bonheur comme de tristesse. ******

**Dans le ciel de la nuit, sur le toi de la maison en face, elle apparut, des ailes dans le dos, remarquant leur désespoir, connaissant la vérité. Elle n'accepta aucunement de telles conditions et alla retrouver l'Hokage. ******

**Transformé en cet homme que tous avait connus, elle apparut dans un pouf, devant Tsunade qui sursauta, reconnaissant tout de suite la jeune disparue en mission. ******

**- Toi ! ****  
****- Oui, cela a été le premier mot qu'employa vôtre disciple à cheveux roses alors vous pouvez m'appeler comme cela, rigola le jeune homme, souriant narquoisement. ****  
****- Va-t'en avant que je n'appelle les gardes ! Vociféra la Santin, se levant de son fauteuil. ****  
****- Ils dorment. Nous sommes seules toutes les deux. Je vais tout de même reprendre ma vraie forme, tel que j'étais avant de mourir pour vous parler de femme à femme, Tsunade, rigola l'intruse, redevenant cette ravissante femme qu'elle avait été au point de séduire les deux plus beaux ninjas du village. ******

**Rien n'avait changé hormis cette lueur dans ses pupilles bleus-grises ainsi que cette bouche, autrefois moqueuse, devenu une bouche de femme. ******

**Elle semble ronde, un peu trop et L'Hokage devina ce qui se passait. Un bébé grandissait en son sein, un petit garçon, surement le deuxième. Mais l'inconnue lui assura tout de même ce qu'elle devinait sans problème.******

**- Il y a bien un bébé dans mon ventre. Je ne sais pas si c'est une fille mais c'est bien le deuxième. Le premier est née depuis un moment et attends désespérément son frère ou sa sœur. ****  
****- Ce sera un petit gaillard à l'esprit bagarreur, murmura Tsunade, s'approchant pour toucher son ventre. ****  
****- Alors je l'appellerais Naruto. Tel qu'il est dans ce village, il saura aider son grand-frère, trop calme, à devenir un homme avec ses propres rêves sans avoir honte. ****  
****- Naruto et Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna la vieille femme.****  
****- Oui. Mais je suis venue pour autre chose. Je ne comprends vos actes de les séparer et obéir à ces deux gamines pourris gâtées ? ****  
****- C'est le conseil qui... ****  
****- Je croyais que c'était le Hokage qui commandait, non ? Me serais-je trompé sur vôtre caractère de dure femme que vous êtes, Tsunade-sama ? ******

**La Sannin soupira pour retourner contempler la ville. Il était vrai qu'elle s'était laissé faire par le conseil, cette bande de vieux gâteaux, vivant encore à leurs époques de stupides convictions meurtrièrement mentales. ******

**Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais. Que cette femme soit revenue ici lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux et de se rendre compte d'avoir abandonné Naruto au profit de Sakura. ******

**- Tu peux compter sur moi, demain, souffla Tsunade, se retournant pour regarder l'ange gardien des deux garçons. ****  
****- Bien. Je vais passer les voir avant de repartir. Je compte sur toi et te fais confiance, Hokage de Konoha Gakure alors ne me déçois pas, s''il te plaît, surtout pas toi, dit-elle, s'effaçant de nouveau. ******

**Le silence revint dans le bureau. Dur et froid comme la pierre, ne pouvant répondre aux pleurs qui secouaient l'âme de Tsunade, demandant à être pardonner. ******

**Elle réapparut dans la chambre, regardant les deux garçons endormis dans le lit, Naruto sur Sasuke, un dernier sourire sur les lèvres pour eux. S'ils savaient. ******

**La jeune femme, devenus mère loin d'eux, caressant leurs visages de ses yeux bleus, doux et aimants, effleurant leurs cheveux dorés comme noirs avec ses doigts puis partit sur le balcon. ******

**Elle frissonna sous la morsure du froid de la nuit. Ses ailes se déployèrent, grandes et majestueuses, son regard fixé sur les étoiles, là ou chaque rêve pouvait briller à sa manière. ******

**- Tu repars ? Questionna une voix rauque d'émotion.******

**Elle sourit, reconnaissant sans peine, le parfum qui se dégageait en permanence de sa peau mate. Refusant de se retourner, elle accepta néanmoins de lui répondre. ******

**- Oui. Sasuke, mon garçon, m'attends de l'autre côté du ciel. Tu devrais le savoir, je ne peux jamais rester éternellement dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien. ****  
****- Pourtant, lui et moi... on a attendu tellement longtemps, le jour ou, même en fantôme, tu reviendrais pour que l'on puisse te dire..., tenta d'expliquer Naruto, s'approchant de lui. ****  
****- Je sais. Pas la peine de me dire ce que vous ressentez. Je ne le sais que trop bien mais j'a une famille à protéger et aimer... je ne peux donc pas toujours rester dans cet univers unique et merveilleux. Alors calme-toi, Naruto, souffla à son oreille, la jeune mère, disparaissant dans une explosion de plumes, ne laissant que deux pendentifs derrière elle.****  
****- Je... ******

**" Un jour, tu naîtras dans monde, aux côté de ton frère, Sasuke... ce jour-là, je ne partirais que si la mort m'appelle de nouveau... en attendant, vous pouvez vivre vôtre vie, mes amours... Adieu... " ******

**Le vent se mit à souffler, éparpillant les plumes dans le ciel de Konoha, caressant la peau chaude et tannée du blond et soulevant ses cheveux blonds. ******

**Sasuke dormait encore mais cette fois-ci, un sourire ornait ses lèvres dans son sommeil. Il fut vite rejoint par son amant qui se serra contre lui. Après tout, c'était leur dernière nuit ensemble. ******

**Le lendemain, Tsunade déclara laisser les deux garçons ensembles si leur seule bonheur était d'être à deux, et ceux même si les deux jeune filles ragèrent. ******

**Le public approuva sa décision et hurlèrent de joie et ceux sous un seul et même mot qui signifiait tout la demande aux villageois qui hurlèrent de plus en plus fort... ******

**Dans le ciel, comme une image caché, une femme sourit pour ne jamais revenir dans ce monde. ******

**Ni demain... ni Jamais... ******

**Et ceux jusqu'à la fin des temps... **


	4. Everything you want

_**° Everything You Want ° **_

- Tout ce que tu veux... ****

Sasage sourit face à la réponse de son petit-ami blond à moustaches, les yeux bleus emplis de désir, lui qui la tenait serré contre lui. ****

- Tu feras la vaisselle pendant six mois ? demanda innocemment la jeune femme. ****

Le blond grogna un peu et regarda sa douce lui échapper pour se mettre de l'autre côté de la table. Il semblait ennuyé de s'occuper de la vaisselle, lui qui n'aimait déjà pas la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. ****

Mais pour l'heure, il était prés à tout pour faire de nouveau l'amour avec elle. Pour revoir tout son corps tremblant de plaisir sous ses mains et sa bouche. ****

- Tout ce que tu veux... ****

Elle rigola une nouvelle fois puis attaqua sa principale demande, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. ****

- Tu iras discuter et t'excuser auprès de Sasuke demain ? Redemanda Sasage, la tête penchée. ****

La réaction fut horriblement comique. Naruto se figea une seconde puis commença à imiter Sasuke, grimaçant de tant à autre pour finir par faire de grands gestes, lui expliquant par ses mimiques à quel point, il était... ****

- S'il te plaît, Kit ! supplia la jeune femme, se rapprochant de lui tout en ondulant des hanches. **  
**- Mais tu te rends compte de ton ordre. Parler et s'excuser auprès de cet imbécile doublé d'un crâneur qui ne cesse de me chercher, même en me regardant, justifia son refus, Naruto, laissant son amour se collé à lui. **  
**- Mais bébé, tu sais bien qu'il ne fait que s'amuser avec toi ! Rigola Sasage, laissant Naruto s'assoir sur le canapé, se mettant sur ses genoux. ****

Le blond la regarda, visant sa bouche pour venir la goûter un peu avant de trembler sous les caresses délicieuses dont elle le prodigua. ****

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? dit-il, la tête baissée, encore surpris de son geste. **  
**- Il t'aime. On se connaît depuis tellement longtemps tout les trois. Et je sais que lui et moi, on t'adore beaucoup trop pour que cela ne soit que de l'amitié.**  
**- Il devrait me le dire plutôt que de me faire enrager. C'est idiot d'agir comme cela car j'ai pris cela pour un jeu, un jeu créer pour me faire mal, lança Naruto, ses mains dans ses cheveux. **  
**- Il est aussi idiot et con que toi. C'est peut-être pour cela que vous êtes si proches et liés l'un à l'autre, rigola Sasage, embrassant la chevelure dorée de son homme avant de se lever, de l'aider et de le conduire dans la chambre. **  
**- Bébé ? **  
**- Va dormir un peu. Tu en as plus besoin que moi et s'il te plaît, demain, va parler avec lui plutôt que de rester dans cette sensation de froid, intima doucement la jeune femme, le laissant seul dans la chambre. **  
**- Tout ce que tu veux... ****

Elle partit dans la cuisine, faire à manger et appeler Sasuke. Elle était leur amie à tout les deux et elle devait les aider plutôt que de les laisser s'entretuer. ****

" Allo ? " **  
**- Sasuke ? C'est toi ou ton frère à la voix si sexy ? **  
**" Je croyais que tu sortais avec Naruto, Sasage ? **  
**- Je t'aime aussi mon petit brun mais il faut que tu fasses un effort demain, souffla-t-elle, la voix rieuse. **  
**" Il vient demain ? Tant mieux, il parlera à la porte alors ! " **  
**- Sasuke Uchiha, désires-tu que je lui parle des ces étranges insomnies sexuelles à laquelle tu t'adonne en pensant à lui ? Ou bien le fait que tu sois toujours puceau pour le sentir au plus profond de toi, te pilonnant violemment tout en souriant sous tes appels désespérés ? **  
**" T'as gagné mais arrête de me mettre en érection, putain ! " **  
**- Je t'autoriserais même à me faire l'amour si tu fais quelque chose en plus, lança la jeune femme, tout en regardant la porte, toujours fermé sur le blond qui dormait déjà. **  
**" ... " **  
**- Tu ne veux pas savoir ? **  
**" Vas-y ! " ****

Elle sourit et inspira. Ce qu'elle allait demander était difficile pour lui. Mais il devait le faire s'il voulait un jour, être libérer de sa passion dévorante pour Naruto. ****

- Avoue-lui tes sentiments demain. C'est la seule façon d'être libérer. Réfléchis-y Sasuke mais il ne pourra pas toujours supporter tes changements de sentiments et moi avec. Je vous veux tout les deux alors fais cet effort ! C'est moi qui te le demande.**  
**" Tout ce que tu veux, princesse " ****

Mutuellement, chacun à l'autre bout du fil, ils sourirent puis raccrochèrent. Chacun allait faire un effort pour accéder à son désir le plus cher. Même au prix de la perte d'une grande et ancienne amitié. ****

Mais on ne pouvait pas rester éternellement amis quand on aimer quelqu'un. C'était idiot mais tellement vrai, si vrai et naturelle. ****

Sasage reposa le combiné et alla rejoindre son amour, le regardant serein dans le sommeil, si beau et si doré par ces cheveux. Un ange venu des cieux tandis qu'elle et Sasuke le corrompaient. ****

Le lendemain, Naruto consentit à aller voir Sasuke, à le ramener chez eux pour se retrouver à trois comme avant. Mais il devait le faire et vite. ****

Arrivé devant l'appartement d'Itachi, il toqua et sonna mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Sur le moment, il ne sentit qu'un immense froid désagréable alors que son cœur ne cessait de battre la chamade. ****

Au bout de cinq minutes comme personne ne vint lui ouvrir, il décida de partir mais le bruit de la porte le stoppa. Et il apparut. Habillé seulement d'un pantalon de jogging bleu sombre. ****

Sa couleur. Celle qui le mettait plus en évidence qu'aucune autre teinte. Et il en était fier. Pourtant, il était plus intéressait pas celle orange fluo de son amour secret. ****

- Tu souhaites... commença Sasuke, souriant étrangement. **  
**- M'excuser. Je voudrais parler avec toi de bien d'autre chose aussi... finit Naruto, tortillant ses doigts pour calmer son stresse. **  
**- Je vois. Entre, proposa le brun, laissant le garçon pénétrer l'appartement de son frère. ****

Le blond entra et découvrit du luxe. Beaucoup trop de luxe. Le genre d'endroit qui le faisait vomir. C'était insoutenable de voir autant de chose qui rappelait sa condition d'argent par rapport à son ami. ****

L'autre garçon remarqua son regard dégouté et baissa la tête. Voilà pourquoi il avait toujours refusé de le faire venir chez lui. A cause de leur différence sociale. ****

- Arrête ça, ordonna le brun.**  
**- Arrêtez quoi ? **  
**- Arrête de regarder comme cela. **  
**- Et si je n'ai pas envie. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois aussi riche ! s'exclama Naruto, surpris.**  
**- Et pourtant. Maintenant, cesse de regarder mon chez moi dégouté. Je ne supporte pas cela alors stop ! **  
**- Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter. Et puis je regarde comme je le veux alors si ça t'enmerde ben je me casse. ****

C'est bon. Sasuke allait craquer. Mais il n'aimait pas qu'on critique les goûts de sa mère. Même morte, elle restait un modèle pour lui. La seule femme à s'être rebeller contre son père et son frère. ****

- Ce sont les goûts de ma mère. Elle est morte et je n'aime pas spécialement voir ce genre de lueur dans le regard d'un ami, avoua le brun, la tête baissée. **  
**- Je suis désolé... Cela change tout. Si cela avait été les goûts de ton père, je n'aurais jamais arrêté, pour rien au monde mais si c'est ta mère alors je m'incline, assura son ami, s'asseyant sur le canapé. **  
**- Pas grave. Tu ne le savais pas. Je suppose que tu as toujours pensé que je vivais avec mon père et mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sasuke, apportant deux bières. **  
**- Je t'avouerais que oui. Mais il s'avérait que tu as suivi la merveilleuse femme qu'étais ta mère. Ah, au fait, je suis celui qui a déposé les fleurs de pêchers sur sa tombe. Si je me rappelle bien, tu aurais du t'appeler Toya, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta le blond, un sourire aux lèvres. **  
**- Oui. Merci pour les fleurs. C'est sympa.**  
**- C'est en général ce que fait un véritable ami. **  
**- Je t'aime, Naruto, murmura plus pour lui-même que pour son rival, le brun. ****

Le blond entendit et sourit. Alors, elle avait encore eu raison. Elle avait réussit à l'avoir sur toute la ligne. Il ne pouvait admettre que sa défaite. Et sans empêcher sa joie, il éclata de rire. ****

Sasuke se sentit blesser sous ses éclats de rire. Déjà mal dans sa peau, il attendit que Naruto calme son rire avant de tenter de se redresser mais fut empêcher par la main du blond. ****

- Elle avait raison. Sasage est une femme merveilleuse et qui devine tout. Elle sait ce qui faut dire ou faire, elle sait lorsque l'un de nous souffre ou pas. Juste pour ces quelques qualités qu'elle possède, je l'aime, dit-il, le regardant. **  
**- Elle est celle qui nous a réunis à la maternelle. Celle qui a réparé nos disputes et nos bagarres sans fin. Celle qui a prit mon cœur et le chéri avec le sien. Comme toi. Alors, tu as raison, c'est un ange. **  
**- Je n'ai rien dit, lança Naruto, surprit. **  
**- Tes yeux expriment plus de choses que ta bouche. Et tes lèvres..., souffla Sasuke, se rapprochant, m'attirent... pour mieux... les dévorer... ****

Un baiser commença. Un posément doux et simple puis un nouveau, plus pressant et passionnant. Le blond se laissa faire, se sentant plus aimer que jamais. Même sans ses parents, il avait rencontré un être différent qui en valait la peine. ****

Sasuke. Il était aussi effrayé que lui et avait parfois du mal à le montrer. Voilà pourquoi en pleine maternelle, il les avait rencontrés. Pour délivrer ses sentiments de leur prison de chaînes. ****

L'Uchiha poussa son amour sur le canapé, l'allongeant sur le canapé, se mettant au dessus, sa bouche dévorant celle de son ami qui prit par, démontrant toute son expérience contre celle novice de l'autre. ****

Le brun rougit, se sentant pris au piège de ses bras puissants qui inversèrent les positions, sa bouche dévorant et mordillant sa peau là ou elle était le plus découvert. ****

Très vite, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent allongés au sol, Naruto possédant violemment Sasuke, le faisait hurler de bonheur, le regardant sourire sous chaque coup de reins dans son corps. ****

Ils ne parvenaient plus à calmer cette passion qui les enflammait l'un pour l'autre, ignorant la jeune femme qui les regardait, heureuse pour eux. Prenant appuie sur le mur, elle riait presque. ****

Ils avaient finalement réussis à s'entendre. Peut-être mieux qu'elle l'imaginait. Etrange d'ailleurs, non ? ****

Lorsque les deux garçons eurent finis leur petite partie, elle s'avança, les faisant sursauter, et s'accroupit, demandant d'une voix taquine : ****

- Je peux me joindre à vous pour le second round ? ****

Et une seule et même réponse fusa pour les faire rire tous les trois : ****

- Tout ce que tu veux...


	5. Say it right

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

__

_**° Say it Right ° **_

_

* * *

_

________________________________________________________________________________________

__

_" Lorsque tu le verra, n'oublie pas.. Dis-le bien et il te le rendra " _

__________________________________________________________________________________**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

____________________________

_Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, Naruto avait sentit ce désir profond et merveilleux de ne pas vouloir s'enfuir ou le laisser s'échapper. Juste de dire enfin les mots qui tiraillait son esprit et son coeur. _

_Il s'était tenu droit à face à lui, le regard froid et sans état d'âme, prêt à priver le monde, d'un village ou chacun avait droit à sa force et sa puissance, tant qu'il pouvait y avoir une raison valable. _

_Sasuke Uchiha, rongé par la haine et l'amertume, avait été victime d'un monde dont un cercle vicieux empêcher tout village de vivre en paix. Être ninja signifiait être constamment en paix. _

_Il avait perdu l'amour de sa famille et de son clan, s'était fourvoyé au sujet de son frère qui n'était pas le traître qu'il avait fait croire être. Plein de choses avait rendu le coeur de l'Uchiha noir et rare était les êtres qui avait ce pouvoir magnifique de le libérer. _

_Si tel était son souhait._

_- Te voilà encore sur mon passage entre moi et ton village adoré... se moqua le brun, son chakra filtrant par tout les pores de sa peau pâle. _

_Naruto ne dis rien se contentant d'amirer cet homme qui le rendait si fou de joie et de désir. Parmis les plus importantes parties de sa vie, celle-ci fut la plus difficile. _

_Il n'avait jamais réellement su ce que pouvait être l'amour. Pas familial ou bien encore autre chose, juste l'amour. Entre un homme et une femme. Cet amour là... _

_- Tu es devenue silencieux avec le temps ? Tu as appris à te tenir tranquille et droit ? questionna Sasuke, surpris par le manque de parole de son rival et ennemi, ex-meilleur ami.__  
__- Je ne suis pas un Uchiha... _

_Ce mot sortit de la bouche de Naruto parut comme une offense pour le brun qui fulmina plus encore, refusant tout insulte envers son clan, sa famille tuée par les dirigeants du village. _

_- Tu as raison. Tu es un Senju ! Hurla l'Uchiha, haineux. __  
__- Non... Je suis un Uzumaki... Les Senju ne font pas partie de ma famille mais de celle de Tsunade Baa-chan, répliqua le blond toujours aussi calme. _

_Encore une fois, le brun demeura silencieux. Effectivement, Naruto n'était aucunement de la branche des Senju, il ne faisait que suivre leur manière de pensées. Comme tout les autres. _

_- En quoi es-tu différent de ceux qui ont brisé ma vie en ordonnant à mon frère d'assassiner sa propre famille, son propre clan ! __  
__- Je n'aurais jamais demandé cela à ton frère. Ce sont les conseillers les coupables. __  
__- Tes excuses pour défendre le village ne valent rien ! cria Sasuke, au bord des larmes. _

_Sans que le déserteur ne remarque quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva assomé, dans les bras de son ami qui sourit. ___

_- Je ne chercher pas d'excuse... je chercher seulement à te ramener à la maison... _

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**. . .

____________________

_- Tu l'as finalement ramené... Bravo, c'est Sakura qui va être contente... soupira une jeune brune, cheveux châtains foncés pour être plus précis. __  
__- Tu as raison. Mais je m'en moque un peu. Pour l'instant, je laisse à Tsunade Baa-chan le soin de le mettre en prison pour que je lui parle, lança un blond, souriant. __  
__- Je vois. Aurais-je le droit de venir avec toi ? demanda gentiment l'inconnue, s'apprêtant à partir, le laissant seul au restaurant Ichiraku. __  
__- Je t'appellerais en tant voulu, Jisuko, fut la réponse, la regardant s'éloigner. _

_Elle sourit, déposant un baiser sur sa bouche, apaisant les probables craintes qui naitraient dans sa tête, le mettant en doute dans sa façon d'agir. _

_- Trés bien. Retrouve-moi au terrain d'entrainement des potaux du soleil. A plus, salua Jisuko, courant vers la bibliothèque pour rendre le livre qu'elle avait emprunter. _

_Seul dans le restaurant, il reposa son regard sur ses nouilles favorites. Il avait toujours su qu'en la bousculant pour s'approcher d'elle, une trés forte amitié, virant sur des gestes amoureux les lieraient à jamais. _

_Il ne s'était pas trompé. Et en dépit de ce que pouvait penser les autres qui l'avaient lâchés parce qu'il s'était montré brutal envers Sakura, leur avouant au passage avoir fusionné avec Kyûbi. _

_Leur détachement et leur dégout de lui l'emplirent de haine. Du moins dans les six mois qui sivirent ce moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au village, porteuse d'une marchadise impressionante de vivre. _

_Fille de Ninja, Jisuko Kisaki démontra toute la gentillesse qui se lisait dans son coeur. Tellement chaleureuse et forte par son barvadage incessant et ses mots vrais, elle avait calmé sa colère et haine envers cette trahison. _

_Elle lui avait parlé de bien des choses tout autant qu'elle l'avait écouté. Jisuko était devenue sa soeur de coeur, sa coéquipière de mission, sa confidente et son amie en si peu de temps. _

_Mais un écart d'une nuit. Juste une chanson et leur étreinte des amants passés sous l'alcool avait changé leur relation. Et maintenant, ils étaient devenus des amants secrets en dépit de l'amour de Naruto pour son " frère"._

_Quelque chose qui ne s'oubliait pas. Du moins pas aussi facilement. Et ils en étaient conscient voilà pourquoi ils étaient si proches. ___

_Parfois, il aurait souhaité être amoureux d'elle. Peut-être avaient-ils été amants dans une autre vie. _

. . .

_______________________________________Ce fut dans une chambre d'hôpital que Sasuke reprit ses esprits. Bien que cette pièce fut éloignée des autres, il demeurait libre de ces gestes. Sauf que la barrière était maintenue et qu'il ne pouvait être libéré que sur ordre du Hokage. _

_Alors qu'il fixait dehors, un moyent de tout détruire, la porte s'ouvrit. Gardant son calme, il se retourna néanmoins pour faire face à une jeune femme, ordinaire, lui apportant des sushis, des boulettes de riz ainsi que des rouleaux de printemps. _

_Ses plats préférés. Elle s'approcha de la table de chevet, ne le regardant pas avant de s'en aller. Mais Sasuke devina sa transformation. Il pouvait reconnaître ce parfum et cette manière de jouer silencieuse chez une personne qui en avait la capacitée. _

_La seule personne à réussir. _

_- Tu comptes me fuir, Naruto ? _

_Les mots avaient résonner mais le mouvement fut le bon. En peu de temps, le blond reprit sa véritable apparence pour faire face au brun. _

_Les deux rivaux éternels. Les deux amants du destin. Les deux astres des cieux. Les deux opposés du temps. Ils représentaient tant de chose mais à leur yeux, ils nétaient que Naruto et Sasuke. _

_- Je suis désolé pour ce petit jeu mais il m'a semblé que tu ne souhaitais pas vouloir me voir alors que je t'ai apporté ceci sous une autre forme, expliqua Naruto, déviant le regard. __  
__- Je préfère nettement te voir toi que n'importe quel ninja de Konoha. D'autant que cette forme est trés belle... qui est-elle ? __  
__- Mon amante. Je l'ai rencontré aprés l'attaque de Pein sur le village. Je n'avais pas été agréable avec Sakura et ce fut elle qui la remplaça. Tout autant que Sai avait pu le faire dans l'équipe. Maintenant, nous sommes des amants à temps partiels. _

_Des amants... Il avait décidé d'échapper à leur liens de la même façon que lui. Sasuke était coupable de cela puisque c'est lui qui avait rejeté Naruto sous toute ses formes. Il était un tel imbécile._

_- Tu l'aimes ? _

_La question prit Naruto en surprise. S'il aimait Jisuko ? Il ne savait pas. Par contre, il aimait le jeune garçon face à lui, sa peau blafarde, ses yeux obsidiens, ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus. _

_Il aimait ce corps innaccessible qui ne demandait qu'à être réchauffer, cette haine féroce qui pouvait prendre possession de Sasuke au point que probablement, il laisserait des marques sur son dos... _

_Une idée qui lui plût. _

_- Pourquoi cette question ? tu es jaloux ? __  
__- Répond. __  
__- Je rêve ! Toi, Uchiha Sasuke, tu serais jaloux d'une simple femme ! Oh oh !__  
__- Répond ! __  
__- Comme c'est mignon ! Je pourrais presque croire que tu m'aimes !__  
__- LA FERME ET REPOND ! hurla Sasuke, regardant dans les pupilles bleus pour trouver une quelconque lueur d'amour à l'égard de cette fille. _

_Mais rien. Juste une étrange lumière dans le regard. Un feu brûlant tourné vers lui et uniquement pour lui. Un sentiment si fort et dévastateur qui pouvait faire s'embraser son âme. _

_- Naruto ? appela le brun, inquiet de son silence. _

_Le blond ne dis rien. Ne faisait que sourire, il disparut un moment pour plaquer Sasuke contre la fenêtre. Bloqué contre la vitre, l'Uchiha rejeta la tête en arrière, sur l'épaule de L'Uzumaki qui se mit à rire. _

_- Je... _

________________________________________________________________________________________

_" N'oublie pas une chose, Naruto... c'est que ces mots-là ne doivent jamais être prononcés à la légère... Tu dois toujours faire sentir la sincérité dans tes paroles au moment ou tu les dit sinon... Il ne te croira pas et te rejètera... pour au final te tuer à petit feu " _

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_- Je t'aime Sasuke... Je t'aime... ___**

_Le brun sursauta, laissant son coeur prendre un battement démesuré alors que chaque mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Il prit conscience que le blond ne le tenait plus. Qu'il était prés de la porte. ___

_Mais avant d'avoir fait un seul geste, Naruto le laissa, là, à genoux sur le carrelage blanc de sa chambre d'hôpital, la main tendu vers la porte pour au final, se baisser et toucher le sol froid, les yeux hagards. ___

_- Naruto... ___

_Une larme coula sur la joue. Celle d'un regret unique. De ne pas avoir hurlé la réciproque à son ami et amour, les autres rejoignant la première, sur le sol._


	6. Teenage Dream 1ere partie

_**Coucou tout le monde, **_

_**Je voulais préciser que ce One-shot comportera deux parties puisqu'ensemble, les deux parties sont trés longue et que je veux mettre un certain suspence... Je promets tout de même de me mettre à écrire la suite aujourd'hui mais je ne sais pas quand je la publierais... **_

_**Ce sera une surprise **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

Teenage Dream

_**1ere partie**_

**- Ne Sasuke, quel a été ton rêve le plus beau ? **

**Le brun ne dit rien, préférant regarder en souriant son meilleur ami qui le lui rendit avant de soupirer face à cette importance qu'il pouvait lire dans les pupilles bleus du blond. **

**- Je ne sais pas... Tu as tant que cela besoin de le savoir ? Questionna l'Uchiha, reportant son attention sur sa bière qui se balançait au bout de ses doigts fins. **

**L'autre ne répondit pas, baissant au contraire la tête avant de regarder une nouvelle fois cet ami retrouvé après des années de séparation. ****15 ans plus exactement du au déménagement du brun avec sa famille. Ils n'avaient que cinq ans et leur lien fut incroyablement fort à cet âge. **

**- J'aurais voulu t'aimer à l'instant même ou je poussais mon premier cri sans avoir idée de qui tu étais ou encore de t'avoir regardé, souffla Sasuke, son front pâle contre celui mate de son acolyte qui sourit. **

**La réponse était belle et agréable. Plus encore que n'importe quel je t'aime prononcés par un homme envers sa femme. ****Un besoin le prit, ses yeux se dirigeant inexorablement vers les lèvres pâles qu'il aurait voulu voir rougir par ces baisers. **

**Mais Sasuke était fiancé et une liaison entre eux n'était pas permis même si l'attraction ou les différentes vies antérieurs les rapprocher plus qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. ****Le souffle co****urt par cette pulsion d'embrasser les lèvres chaudes de ce mec sexy à souhait, Naruto se rapprocha de lui, le coinçant contre la rambarde de fer qui les séparait du grand plongeon dans le lac du parc. **

**- Putain... Sasuke, pourquoi tu dois te marier avec Hinata ? demanda le blond, paniqué à une telle idée. ****  
****- Naruto... ****  
****- Je t'aime merde et c'est elle qui doit t'avoir ! ****L'Uzumaki s'éloigna mais une pression sur sa cravate rouge de par leur boulot respectif et leur costume le ramena auprès du brun qui captura ses lèvres.**

**- Tu as mis trop de temps à m'avouer ses mots, soupira Sasuke, se sentant de nouveau coincée par le blond qui reprenait d'assaut sa bouche, la ravageant de caresses linguales qui laissait l'Uchiha pantelant. **

**Ils souriaient dans leurs baisers, soufflant une demi-seconde avant de s'embrasser encore et encore, sous les lumières de la lune et des bâtiments éclairés des nombreuses couleurs de lampes d'intérieur ou de lampes amoureuses. **

**Malgré tout, ils se séparèrent, poussé à l'idée de faire une fois l'amour ensemble avant le mariage de Sasuke avec l'Héritière des Hyûga. **

**- Une fois. **

**Naruto recula sa tête de celle de son amour, le regardant dans l'espérance de mieux comprendre ce que prouver penser L'Uchiha. **

**- Fais-moi l'amour une seule fois avant que je ne sois lié à Hinata pour toujours, sans l'espoir qu'un jour, je ne puisse me sentir libéré de la souillure que j'aurais lorsque ses mains me toucheront, supplia Sasuke, tenant fermement la chemise de son ami entre ses mains tremblantes. ****  
****- Sasuke ? ****  
****- Juste une fois, Naruto ! cria L'Uchiha, le regardant dans les yeux tout en pleurant tellement la douleur de ce mariage forcé suivi de cette séparation à vie avec Naruto le faisait souffrir. **

**L'Uzumaki sourit et embrassa Sasuke sur la bouche, ignorant qu'à ce moment-là, la nouvelle année venait de commencer pour le calendrier chinois dans leur pays, laissant les feux d'artifices illuminaient le ciel. **

**Les deux hommes, indifférents à ce spectacle magnifique, continuèrent leur baiser sous leurs couleurs scintillantes. Leurs salives se mélangeant tout autant que leurs pensées et leur chevelure, collés l'un à l'autre. **

******************************************************************************...**

**- Tu sembles stressé ? demanda une ravissante jeune femme, occupé dans la cuisine à préparer le dîner de ce soir pour elle et son frère. **

**L'autre resta assis au comptoir, regardant la silhouette de sa petite-amie qui s'affairait dans cet endroit unique pour une femme. Capturant entre ses doigts, son verre de whisky, il baissa la tête. **

**- Je le suis. Je ne parviens pas à accepter ce que mon père force Sasuke à faire, au prix de sa santé mentale, soupira l'homme, remarquant l'approche de son amour à ses côté. ****  
****- Idiot. Tu oublis qui est mon frère et qu'il n'abandonne jamais. Surtout pas un ami comme celui qu'incarne ton frère à ses yeux, lui lança-t-elle, gentiment tout en caressant ses mèches noires. ****  
****- Tu penses qu'ils... ? **

**Elle ne dit rien. Jisuko connaissait la vérité sur Naruto et Sasuke mais préférait qu'ils le disent d'eux-mêmes plutôt qu'elle ne l'annonce. Elle le savait qu'Itachi serait bien plus blessé si c'était elle qui le révéler. **

**- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être nous le diront-ils ? Pour le moment, nous n'avons qu'à attendre afin d'avoir la réponse que tu cherches, petit démon, taquina, en bout de phrase, la jeune femme, rieuse, se plaquant d'elle-même contre le frigidaire. **

**Itachi se leva et contourna le comptoir, pénétrant le domaine de son amour avant de placer ces mains de chaque côté de sa tête, là, sur le frigidaire noir, la regardant dans les yeux. **

**- Pourquoi me surnommes-tu petit démon ? ****  
****- C'est un trait de caractère que j'aime voir particulièrement chez toi, susurra Jisuko, s'accrochant à la chemise ébène en satin de son homme, effleurant sa bouche de la sienne. **

**Ils se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas savoir comment fonctionne l'autre, sachant pertinemment que Fugaku Uchiha ne l'appréciait pas. Mais elle s'en moquait, demeurant égale à sa personnalité. ****Une façon de vivre qui avait enchanté l'ainé. **

**Et puis, il refusait de se marier tant qu'il n'aurait pas officialisé leur relation aux yeux de son père. Une raison qui se réaliserait bientôt, très bientôt... ****Leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour finalement danser l'une contre l'autre, Jisuko contre Itachi, la tête levé vers son visage, ses mains agrippant le tissu soyeux de sa chemise noir avant de descendre pour se cacher dans les poches arrière du jean blanc, rapprochant leurs deux corps. **

**- Aniki ? Appela une voix bien particulière pour ne pas être reconnu. ****Itachi se retourna, faisant face à son frère qui le regardait surpris, Naruto rejoignant sa sœur pour déposer la marque d'affection et de rassurement qu'ils se donnaient depuis le plus jeune âge de Naruto. **

**Un moyen d'apaiser la peur incertaine de Jisuko qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de réclamer un bisou de son frère avant de se coucher ou même encore lorsqu'il rentrait du boulot. **

**- Sasuke ? Tu es finalement venu ? demanda Itachi, non gêné de savoir son secret découvert. **

**Tôt ou tard, ses parents et le reste du clan serait amener à connaître l'existence de sa relation avec Jisuko Namikaze-Uzumaki, La vice-présidente de l'entreprise de cosmétiques et massage à domicile que dirigeait son jeune frère. **

**- Tu sors avec elle ? C'est ton plus grand secret ? Questionna Sasuke, soulagé de savoir son frère avec la jeune femme plutôt qu'avec les deux prétendantes. ****  
****- Oui. ****Il soupira, heureux de savoir son frère libre contrairement à lui. **

**Il regarda Naruto passait prés de lui avant de monter les escaliers pour prendre une douche. Peut-être devait-il le dire à son frère depuis le temps ? **

**- Aniki, je peux te dire quelque chose ? **

**Itachi observa les traits crispés de son petit frère qui tortillait ses doigts, mal à l'aise, tout comme elle. Ses yeux noirs fixaient le sol, tout autant que ses joues se coloraient de rouge. Comme un enfant pris en faute mais non honteux de sa faute, juste d'être content d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de bêtise. **

**- Sasuke ? ****  
****- Je ne peux pas aimer Hinata, ni même l'épouser pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est Naruto que j'aime et c'est de lui dont j'ai envie à chaque seconde qui passe, avoua le brun avant de partir vers la chambre du blond, se faisant happer contre le mur. **

**Naruto scella ses lèvres à celles de Sasuke, le sentant entouré son cou de ses bras avant d'avoir une brusque envie de le faire gémir, juste là dans le couloir d'entrée de la maison. ****Il défit la cravate, sa bouche ne quittant la sienne, avant de tirer pour au final déboutonner la chemise bleu clair du brun afin de titiller les boutons de chairs, lécher et mordiller la peau du torse et des abdominaux ainsi que laissait ses marques. **

**Ses doigts, animés de désir et de vie, débouclèrent la ceinture, ouvrant au passage le pantalon pour laissait le boxer noir apparaitre. Avant de poursuivre, il regarda les traits de son amour manquant de jouir sur le moment tel la beauté du brun était attirante. **

**Les joues rouges et le souffle court, Sasuke tentait de garder le peux d'esprit qu'il lui restait, mordillant sa lèvre par moment sous les caresses de Naruto sur ses fesses, rejetant la tête en arrière, bloquant le son de sa voix pour empêcher son frère d'entendre. **

**Itachi resta un moment ébahi avant de sourire et de rejoindre sa petite-amie pour l'embrasser, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était au courant. La punissant au passage de quelques coups de langues au niveau de la peau de sa nuque. ****Très sensible à cet endroit, la jeune femme frissonna. **

**Itachi le remarqua et repartit à la conquête d'un certain corps qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mouvoir contre lui. **

**- As-tu déjà fait l'amour dans une cuisine ? Questionna, amoureusement, le brun, enlevant au passage le tablier de sa belle pour passer sous le pull rose bonbon, effleurant la peau du bout des doigts. ****  
****- Non, jamais. Mais je t'avouerais que c'est l'un de mes fantasmes. Et tu connais le fantasme de Naruto ? **

**L'Uchiha secoua la tête, regarda le sourire de Jisuko qui tourna et leva la tête vers son visage, lui montrant son sourire avant de lui murmurer des mots au creux de l'oreille. L'ainé des frères rigola, laissant au blond, le plaisir de faire gémir et crier son frère. **

**Chose que Naruto se plaisait à faire, ressentant la prise des mains de Sasuke dans sa tignasse, accélérant ses mouvements de tête sur le membre. ****Si Sasuke n'avait jamais imaginé une chose, ce fut de voir un jour son petit-ami lui faire une fellation dans le couloir d'entrée tout en entendant son frère ainé faire l'amour à sa belle-sœur. **

**Car, même en état de folie sexuelle, il était pratiquement sur que Jisuko deviendrait un membre à part entière de la famille. Tout comme Naruto avec lui. ****Mais un autre mouvement de tête le fit perdre pied et ses jambes lâchèrent, le laissant glisser le long du mur, n'empêchant aucunement son presque amant de continuer sa manœuvre. **

**Les deux couples en pleins occupations, ils ignorèrent tout de l'arrivée d'une voiture qui allait tout changer. Un homme en descendit, accompagné de sa femme. Fugaku et Mikoto ****Uchiha regardèrent la maison de leurs anciens amis avec l'ultime conviction que leurs deux fils se trouvaient ici. **

**Qu'allait-il se passer ? **


	7. Teenage Dream 2eme partie

**Teenage Dream **

**2eme partie**

Le silence était palpable. Dans le salon, Fugaku refusait de porter les yeux sur son plus jeune fils, préférant regarder Itachi qui serrait la main de sa mère comme pour apaiser ses craintes.

Dans une certaine douleur, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils avait préféré un homme plutôt que la ravissante Hinata. Pourquoi ?

**- Pourquoi ? Questionna le père, se retournant pour faire face à son plus jeune fils.**

**- L'amour ne se contrôle pas. Tout autant que le sexe importe peu dans ce sentiment, pas plus que l'âge ou les moyens, souffla le garçon.****  
**- Estimes-tu ton amour sincère ?**  
**- Oui. Je l'estime, je l'assure et je l' reporta son attention sur l'autre. 

Naruto n'était pas un homme horrible ou vilain, au contraire, il était d'une beauté lumineuse et sexy. Magnifique dans tout les sens du terme.

Un bel éphèbe blond, cheveux en bataille, doré sous les rayons du soleil. Des yeux bleus océans, comme les plus beaux fonds marins. Une apparence d'homme masculine sensuel à souhait pour chaque femme des plus grandes sociétés et même des filles pourris gâté.

Aussi, si cet homme pouvait parvenir là ou cette fille échouerait alors il accepterait mais il voulait être sur de ne pas laisser son fils entre de mauvaises mains.

**- Naruto, tu sais comment je peux être ? Dis-moi une chose, sauras-tu faire attention à mon fils, l'aimer et le protéger jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? demanda Fugaku, regardant le blond, ignorant sa position.  
- Oui. Je le jure.**

Mikoto se leva et approcha son mari, posant la main sur son bras. Maintenant, un détail à régler. Dans quel domaine travailler Naruto ?

**- Jeune garçon, comprends nôtre inquiétude. Sasuke est nôtre fils et mon bébé, si je dois le laisser à quelqu'un, je veux être sur que malgré vôtre amour, tu sauras subvenir à ses besoins, expliqua la jeune femme, regardant au passage Sasuke qui sourit sous le surnom qu'employa sa mère pour le désigner.  
- Maman ! Se plaignit le brun, rougissant malgré ce plaisir d'être encore le bébé de sa mère.  
- Je suis le Président de l'entreprise que mon père à légué. Ma sœur n'est que la vice-présidente mais comme je dois gérer trop de chose, je lui laisse les plus faciles.**

Fugaku et Mikoto se regardèrent tout bonnement surpris de par la condition de travail mais aussi par cette nouvelle. Ainsi, celui qui leur apportait tant de chose était ce garçon.

Depuis déjà un moment, une société de liens avait permis à l'entreprise de prospérer et si Naruto était celui qui avait permis cela, alors Fugaku pouvait bien admettre la liaison et l'homosexualité de son s'il était entre de si bonnes mains.

**- Soit. Si tu es capable de subvenir aux besoins de mon fils tout en l'aimant, alors j'accepte. Je ne peux pas exclure le fait que tu as pu parvenir à faire sourire ma femme et mes deux enfants. Je m'incline, annonça Fugaku, joignant le geste à la parole.**

Sasuke embrassa Naruto sous les yeux de tout le monde, en larmes de bonheur. Mikoto déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son époux, heureuse avant de regarder l'autre couple.

Itachi souriait, entourant de ses bras, la silhouette de Jisuko, riant contre sa nuque tout en inspirant le parfum de ses cheveux. Cette façon d'être avec une femme, son homme avait lui aussi agit ainsi.

**- Fugaku, et pour Itachi ? demanda Mikoto, regardant son père des deux garçons, observa à son tour, le couple positionné sur le canapé non loin des deux nouveaux amants.**

**- Itachi ! Appela l'homme, regardant l'ainé de ses deux fils.  
- Papa ?  
- Que représente cette femme pour toi ?**

Itachi refusait de répondre. Il utilisa la méthode qu'employa son père pour réussir à faire plier son grand-père. Souriant et confiant, il lança :

**- Que représente maman pour toi ?**

Les deux parents se sourirent, retrouvant ce souvenir ou le père de Fugaku avait juré de ne jamais laisser son fils se marier avec cette serveuse sans raison d'exister. Et pourtant, elle est devenue sa femme.

Et lui a donné deux garçons têtus mais beau au point d'attirer et d'être aimer des deux enfants de son meilleur ami, Minato, décédé avec sa femme, Kushina.

**- Imbécile ! Soupira Fugaku, épuisé des émotions causés par la vue de son plus jeune fils se faire sucer par Naruto tout en voyant Itachi faire l'amour passionnément à sa petite-amie sur le sol de la cuisine.  
- Je suis désolé des images qui peuvent vous traverser mais c'est les mêmes qui nous passent par la tête lorsqu'on imagine nos parents le faire, rigola Jisuko, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.**

Les deux couples ainsi qu'Itachi rigolèrent face à cette remarque. Malgré cela, la petite-amie de l'ainé des deux frères trouvait le père sceptique malgré tout. Une certaine appréhension lui pesait dans le cœur.

Est-ce qu'elle aurait le bonheur de devenir un jour Madame Uchiha ? Qui sait...Ce qui avait avant tout choqué les quatre amis furent que le père abandonne déjà. Mais peut-être Fugaku Uchiha était-il plus humain qu'on ne puisse l'imaginer ? Oui, surtout si Mikoto Uchiha était à ses côtés.

Les femmes sont capables de changer les plus dures hommes tout autant que les amis à la mémoire la plus fidèle qui soit.

Et si vous vous sentez si mal entouré, fermez-les yeux et demandez-vous une chose.

Si je continue à chercher, l'amour et l'amitié m'apparaîtront-ils ?

Je dirais oui puisque Itachi et Sasuke ont trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de leur amour. Qu'il soit Homme ou femme.

Peut importe le sexe, les moyens ou l'âge, si tu aimes réellement, tu es prés à tout accepter et affronter juste pour que la personne choisie sache ce que tu ressens.

C'était un message à l'attention de tous les homosexuels ainsi qu'homophobes.


	8. Love Valentine

_° Love Valentine ° _

**Sasuke Uchiha, dernier membre de son clan regarda le paquet emballait dans du papier orange accompagné d'un nœud doré et d'une carte amoureuse. Puis, ses yeux s'orientèrent vers une petite boîte en velours rouge bordeaux.**

**Il la captura dans ses mains pour l'ouvrir sur un bijou inestimable. Le pendentif d'un trèfle à quatre feuilles en argent accompagné d'une boule orange. Prenant un carton en bas de sa poche, il fourra les deux cadeaux et souffla une seconde. **

**Naruto allait-il aimer ses surprises. Il l'espérait. Depuis son retour, L'Uchiha se languissait en regardant le couple que formait son blond et Sakura. Même s'il n'y avait aucun ****espoir, au moins pourrait-il avoir pu lui offrir un premier cadeau de Saint-Valentin. **

**Prenant un stylo en main, il nota l'adresse et lorsque le postier frappa à sa porte, étrangement ressemblant à Kakashi Hatake, il le donna et referma sa porte pour se glisser contre elle. **

**Pendant son enfance et sa solitude, Sasuke avait appris à cuisiner de tous, se nourrissant convenablement pour mieux, un jour, inviter des amis à un diner s'il le souhaiter. Mais rien de tout cela n'arriverait puisque tout le monde le haïssait. **

**Complètement démuni par tout ces regards ou même le flot de qui menaçait de coulait, le brun enfouis sa tête entre ses bras, resserrant ses jambes contre son corps. ****Seule, il pleura d'amères larmes de douleur et de frustration, attendant une quelconque sentence provenant de l'Hokage Tsunade. **

**Mais celle-ci avait tout vu depuis le réveil du prisonnier et sourit, laissant le Jonin apportait le cadeau au blond. Elle espérait que Naruto ne le rejetterait pas plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. **

**...**

**Naruto regarda les nuages, allongé dans le terrain d'entrainement ou l'équipe 7 avait pour la première fois du se battre contre leur sensei. ****Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, l'Uchiha avait toujours cette première place dans son cœur et dans sa tête. **

**C'était irrémédiable. Quoiqu'il fasse, Sasuke restait toujours là. ****Et parfois, le souvenir de sa tête baissée ou il pouvait voir de nombreux sillons de larmes coulaient le longs de ses joues revenaient sans cesse. **

**Grondant contre sa bêtise, il se redressa, se retrouvant en position assise avant de frapper l'herbe de toutes ses forces, laissant une marque dans la terre. ****Pourquoi ? Sasuke était pourtant revenu alors pourquoi s'être laissé embobiner par Sakura et les autres. **

**Cela faisait quatres jours que personne n'avait vu le brun. Et quatres jours que lui et la rose avaient cassé. ****Il ne parvenait plus à la supporter comme à s'imaginer sans cesse avec Sasuke lorsqu'il faisait l'amour avec elle ou qu'ils ne restaient là, à regarder les nuages, l'un allongée sur l'autre. **

**- Pourquoi ! hurla-t-il, pestant contre lui-même. **

**Cela devenait obsessionnel. Cette peau pâle dont il rêvait de voir quelques taches rouges luirent sous un soleil, des marques de sa composition. ****Cette chevelure, étrangement coiffée, mais surement si douce et soyeuse au toucher. Ce parfum entêtant comme un feu calmé accompagné d'épices chaudes. **

**Ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses mais gardant leur beauté blanche. ****Ses yeux charbons, noirs dans toutes leurs splendeurs qui menaçaient de le plonger dans l'enfer même de la luxure. Et parfois, dans ses fantasmes brûlants, ses joues rouges de plaisir, cette gorge offerte et ses mains qui lui griffaient les épaules. **

**- Oh putain ! Ca recommence ! Se plaignit Naruto, serrant les cuisses. **

**Un bruit dans les bosquets attira son attention, le mettant au aguets alors que Kakashi apparaissait avec un gros carton. **

**- Sensei ? S'étonna le blond, le regardant posé le carton, lui sourire avant de s'éclipser. **

**L'Uzumaki ne sut s'il devait s'en approcher ou pas. Pourtant, son cœur le poussa à l'ouvrir pour découvrir deux boîtes. L'un orange enrubannée d'or ou une carte était joliment coincée accompagné d'une plus petite mais néanmoins moyenne. **

**Il devina que la deuxième contenait surement un collier avec un pendentif. Néanmoins, ses yeux furent attirés par la plus grande qu'il ouvra, gardant la carte dans sa poche. ****Des chocolats au lait avec quelques uns blanc. **

**Certains en formes de cœur, d'autres en formes d'escargots alors que la plupart ressemblait à des mini-cigarettes. Un incroyable assortiment de confiseries chocolatées qui lui mirent l'eau à la bouche. **

**Naruto était gourmand aussi dévora-t-il la plupart de ses chocolats avant de reposer la boîte dans le carton pour finalement s'orienter vers la moyenne. ****Il l'ouvrit, tremblant sous la beauté du bijou qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux. **

**C'était un magnifique cadeau de Saint-Valentin et se rappelant de la carte, il la sortit de sa poche et la lut. **

**" Je suis désolé de toute ses années et ses mois. Même si ce n'est qu'une seule fois, ****Bonne Saint-Valentin, Naruto. ****S.U " **

**- Sasuke... **

**Il redressa la tête, prenant le bijou et courut vers le domaine Uchiha, s'arrêtant devant la porte du manoir. Animé d'une lueur perverse et dominatrice, il sourit étrangement, se disant qu'enfin Uchiha Sasuke lui appartiendrait. **

**Préférant passer par l'arrière, il sonna, attirant l'attention de Sasuke qui se dépêcha de venir ouvrir, avant de sauter pour atterrir dans le jardin, laissant le pauvre brun rencontrait le vide de la rue. **

**Doucement, sans bruit, il se déchaussa et pénétra la maison, marchant dans les couloirs, découvrant le domaine de son futur Uke pour finalement le trouver dans la cuisine, occupé à la nettoyer. ****Des traces de chocolats sur le lavabo, les casseroles ainsi que les moules posaient prés du reste de vaisselle lavée. **

**Le comptoir un peu sale qu'il frottait pour le rendre brillant. ****Ses mouvements de bras comme de cheveux. Son dos finement musclé qu'il pouvait deviner sous son haut blanc. Ses fesses rebondies et appétissantes, plus encore que ses chocolats. **

**- Tu nettoies ta cuisine Sasuke ? Interpella Naruto, faisant sursauter le brun qui se retourna, surpris. **

**Les deux regards se soudèrent. Bleu contre noir. Mais une même lueur brillait dans les prunelles. Celle du désir. **

**- Je ne t'ai pas permis d'entrer, rétorqua Sasuke, honteux de s'être fait prendre ainsi. ****  
****- C'est vrai. Mais je voulais te voir au sujet d'un truc qui m'est parvenu il y a quelque instant, dit-il, s'approchant du brun. ****  
****- De quoi veux-tu me parler ? **

**Naruto posa la boîte en velours rouge, laissant son cœur cogner un peu plus dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit le regard surpris du brun. Alors c'était bien lui comme il l'avait pensé. **

**- Naruto ? ****  
****- Merci pour le cadeau, murmura le blond à son oreille, le sentant frissonner contre lui. ****L'Uzumaki avait beaucoup grandi au point de dépasser de son rival. Maintenant, c'était Sasuke qui devait lever la tête, ce qui était amusant. **

**- Comment ? ****  
****- C'est toi qui m'as envoyé les deux boîtes. L'une avec tout ces chocolats et celle-ci contenant ce pendentif, n'est-ce pas ? ****  
****- Je... ****  
****- J'ai lut la carte alors ne me mens pas. **

**Sasuke baissa la tête, tremblant face à ce regard cobalt, désirant que sa peur ne se réalise pas. Mais une pression sur sa bouche le fit ouvrir les yeux qu'il avait fermés. ****Ce fut l'index qu'il perçut sur ses lèvres, le laissant voyager avant de tenter de s'immiscer dans la grotte humide et chaude. **

**Il vit Naruto sourire avant de le voir fondre sur sa bouche. ****Les deux hommes s'accrochèrent, celle du brun empoignant les avant-bras alors que Naruto tenait fermement ses hanches, le rapprochant. **

**Mais déjà, le blond désirait plus, dessinant de sa langue, la mâchoire blanche, descendant dans le coup pour mordiller un petit bout de peau, le suçotant au passage. Il entendit le gémissement et poussa plus osément ses caresses. **

**Ils finirent sur le sol, le brun dénudé et en sueur sous les douceurs de son amant. Naruto ne portait que son pantalon, dégustant le membre dressé de son petit-ami, à ses yeux. ****Il sentit les mains pâles agrippaient sa chevelure dorée, le faisant ronronner contre la barre de chair, provoquant un cri chez Sasuke. **

**La tête rejetait en arrière, L'Uchiha ne savait plus quoi faire mais plutôt que de tout rejeter, il accepta et profita de chaque coup de langue, des coups de reins violents en lui, laissant Naruto baisait sa gorge, lui laissant des marque, ses mains serrant les fesses bronzés. **

**Il l'incitait à aller plus loin en lui. **

**Et pendant toute l'après-midi et plus encore, Naruto s'affaira à rattraper son comportement en emmenant son amour dans le septième ciel. ****Ce ne fut que dans la quatrième journée, après un dernier orgasme qu'ils s'effondrèrent sur le matelas et les draps noirs.**

**- Naruto... **

**Le blond redressa la tête, regardant son chaton. **

**- Je t'aime et bonne Saint-Valentin... murmura Sasuke, sombrant dans un sommeil réparateur.**

**L'Uzumaki sourit, se retira pour mieux se mettre sur le brun, laissant sa tête reposait sur son torse et murmura à son tour : **

**- Moi aussi Sasuke... moi aussi, je t'aime... Bonne Saint-Valentin à toi, petit chat... **


	9. Ce que tu aimes comme sucrerie

_**Ce que tu aimes comme sucrerie**_

**C'était une journée comme une autre qui accentuait probablement le teint de peau caramel que pouvait avoir Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Séjournant pour un moment chez son ami, Uchiha Sasuke, revenu à Konoha pour aucune raison précise et déclarée à l'Hokage, il s'attelait à la tâche de reconstruire un peu le jardin laissé en plan…**

**Tout comme les murs furent repeints en noir… que le salon fut rénové de deux neutralité qui ont pendant un moment désespéré Naruto…**

**Bref, ce fut un véritable effort que le blond fit en remettant tout à neuf dans ce domaine considéré comme maudit. **

**- Naruto, comment se fait-il que ta peau sois bien plus habitué au soleil que la mienne qui rougis sous un seul de ses rayons ? Questionna un bel éphèbe brun, torse nu après une séance d'entrainement…**

**- Je ne sais pas… probablement que je passe plus de temps torse nu que toi, fut la réponse évasive du blond tandis qu'il levait la pelle pour la poser sur son épaule… **

**- Hn… tu as peut-être raison même si tu sembles plus ennuyé que jamais par ma question, laissa échapper le brun, retournant à la salle…**

**Ses paroles surprirent Naruto qui ne s'attendais pas à cela venant de l'Uchiha, lui normalement silencieux et distant envers tout le monde…**

**De tels questions ou même paroles sortant de sa bouche, qui aurait pu être rose et même rouge de ses baisers, intrigua et exacerba sa curiosité…**

**Que pouvait bien cacher Sasuke pour dire tout cela ? **

**Le blondinet rougit un peu alors que ses yeux dérivèrent vers le ciel… le soleil tapait encore tellement fort sur le village et ses environs…**

**Trop fort peut-être… aussi fort que son cœur qui battait presque à en sortir de son torse… et tout cela à cause de l'Uchiha.**

**- Naruto ! Appela le brun, tenant fermement la lame de Kusanagi sur un doigt, ses yeux fermés.**

**Ce fut maussadement que Naruto s'approcha de la pièce, remarquant la tranquillité dans laquelle se trouvait l'Uchiha.**

**Assis en mode indien, il se concentrait de tel manière à laisser son chakra dansait autour de son corps…**

**De couleur noir virant par moment au bleu, L'Uchiha devenait plus calme que dans les jours précédents, évacuant sa haine par explosion de chakra, laissant ses lames noires griffaient le bois maintenant le toit au-dessus de sa tête.**

**Par moments, le blond se demandait si un jour le toit allait écraser la jolie petite tête brune de Sasuke pendant un entrainement.**

**C'était fort possible quand l'on voyait toute les marques que le chakra noire avait laissé sur le bois. **

**Mais pour l'heure, Sasuke avait réclamer sa présence pour une raison bien précise et il voulait la connaître…**

**- Tu m'as demandé ? Questionna le blond, fixant la silhouette fine mais musclé de son rival avant de plonger ses pupilles dans les siennes…**

**- Oui. Je pourrais te demander une chose… une simple question et je te laisserais tranquille, rétorqua le brun avant de ranger sa fidèle Kusanagi dans son fourreau.**

**- Vas-y qu'on en finisse.**

**- Si je t'offrais une sucrerie, ta préférée si on n'exclue les ramens, tu l'accepterais sachant qu'elle vient de moi ? Demanda le brun, à présent arriver à la hauteur du blond même si celui-ci était encore un poil plus grand que lui.**

**Les deux garçons se fixèrent, rien n'ayant été prévu pour ce feu brûlant qui les consumèrent l'un à l'autre, attisant l'envie de s'emparer des lèvres face à lui pour les dévorer…**

**Il n'y avait aucune peur, juste une insoutenable supplication du cœur qui les priait de s'accrocher et ne pas briser ce qui pourrait commencer…**

**Mais Naruto secoua la tête et lança, joyeusement moqueur mais heureux : **

**- Parce que tu connais ma sucrerie préférée ? Je ne le savais pas ! Tu t'intéresse à moi, maintenant ? Ajouta Naruto tout en s'éloignant, le manche de la pelle toujours posé sur son épaule…**

**Sasuke regarda la silhouette tournant à un angle avant de descendre et de marcher sur le gazon, ses cheveux flottant dans le vent alors que ses yeux étaient fermés…**

**Il sourit étrangement avant de se retourner et de voir Naruto en bavait avec un seau de terre très lourd. **

**Le blond jurait dans ses dents mais s'arrêta en voyant Sasuke empoignait lui aussi le sceau et l'emmenait dans le jardin d'à côté.**

**- Sasuke ?**

**- Tu t'occupes de mon jardin, j'ai quand même le droit de t'aider, non ? Lança narquoisement le brun tout en souriant…**

**- Tu as bu quelque chose de bizarre ce matin ? Demanda Naruto, posant le sceau sur le parquet du couloir, ou alors tu t'es cogné la tête contre un meuble ? Ou bien tu as oublié ton cerveau chez Madara ? Oui c'est peut-être ça ! Assura en rigolant le jônin.**

**- Arrête…**

**- En tout cas, tes fiançailles avec Sakura m'ont beaucoup surpris… je n'en attendais pas moins de toi qui n'avait jamais cherché aucun contact avec qui que ce soit.. Mais je t'avouerais que connaissant Sakura et ses moyens de persuasions t'a pas du résister longtemps !**

**- Arrête…**

**- Et puis, faudra penser à m'inviter pour vôtre mariage ! Hahahahahaha !**

**Sasuke n'en peut plus et sauta sur Naruto, attrapant au passage sa nuque et ses lèvres, réclamant une danse affamé avec lui…**

**Naruto écarta la tête, s'éloignant du souffle du brun, rougissant tellement il était surpris même si son cœur était heureux… **

**Il tourna la tête vers la droite, la baissant un peu mais il ne parvenait pas à accepter un tel baiser quand on savait que demain avait lieu la cérémonie de mariage entre ces deux meilleurs amis…**

**Il n'arrivait pas à accepter une tel situation quand on savait que demain, il partirait pour une mission à l'échelle de deux ans…**

**Ensuite, il deviendrait Hokage et verrait son village prospérait… loin de lui… Loin de Sasuke qui serait l'un de ces conseillers…**

**- Naruto ? Appela surpris, Sasuke, le regardant, apeurée par une éventuelle mauvaise nouvelle…**

**- Tu vas te marier avec Sakura… tu vas faire ta vie avec elle et moi, je deviendrais Hokage et protègerais le village contre les ordures du monde ninja… et ce sera de l'amitié…**

**- Naruto…**

**- Je refuse de la voir pleurer parce ce que moi je t'aime… **

**- Naruto…**

**Le blond ne dis rien, s'éloignant vers le salon alors que Sasuke souriait étrangement, enlevant son pantalon ainsi que son boxer noir. Nu et fier de l'être, il s'avança vers la cuisine. **

**Naruto, occupé à repeindre une ancienne chambre de la famille Uchiha ne se rendit compte de rien alors que le brun montait les escaliers. **

**Ce fut en allant chercher un haut que les deux garçons se regardèrent tandis que L'Uzumaki se figeait face à la nudité du brun.**

**Il retint son souffle, admirant chaque parcelle de peau pâle, les muscles qui semblaient rouler sous la peau à chaque gestes de Sasuke qui semblait occuper à laver la baignoire. Les fesses délicieuses et rebondies qu'il désirait croquer.**

**Hors même si son désir se faisait sentir de plus en plus, les fiançailles continuaient de torturer le cœur du pauvre blond.**

**- Sasuke, Pourquoi es-tu nu ? Demanda-t-il, un peu rouge mais avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.**

**- Pas grand-chose. Mais cela fait un moment que je fais cela dans mes appartements, même avant que je revienne, expliqua l'autre. **

**- T'es nudiste ?**

**- On va dire ça pour que tu te taise. Mais aussi parce que c'est la vérité, avoua le brun. **

**Naruto soupira, retournant à ses affaires. Mais l'Uchiha en décida autrement, interpellant le blond.**

**- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure, Naruto. **

**- Il n'y a rien à répondre à ce sujet. Tu ignores ce que j'adore comme sucrerie mais peut-être que ta nudité est un rapport avec cela, déclara le blond, disparaissant de la vue du brun. **

**Sasuke tourna nerveusement la tête, reniflant méchamment tout en baissant la tête. Il se retourna et enfila un short blanc, nu en dessous, avant de reprendre son ménage. **

**De toute manière, Naruto ne craquerais que si Sasuke employait les bonnes manières afin que cet imbécile le prenne enfin.**

**Et cela ne serait possible que s'il rompait ses fiançailles avec la rose. Chose qu'il avait refusé mais que ce maudit conseil avait tout de même officialisé. **

**Il se redressa, un rictus sur ses lèvres, se rappelant être un ninja et donc pouvant utiliser certaines techniques tel que la transformation.**

**Sans attendre, il effectua ses signes et devint une femme aux cheveux châtains, nue, seulement habillé de son short blanc. Elle ouvrit les placards et prit un t-shirt gris ou était dessiné Mickey avec quelques faux diamants.**

**Sa poitrine se balança sous chaque mouvements de son bras, ses cheveux suivant le même rythme. **

**Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir alors qu'une tête blonde regardait la fille qui avait continuait la tache du brun, disparut étrangement.**

**Il ne dis rien mais posa les pots de peintures avant de s'approcher doucement de la silhouette tout en rondeurs. **

**- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Naruto, irrité de voir une personne dans cette maison qui abritait un homme qu'il chérissait.**

**- De ? Dit-elle tout en se retournant, une moustache de mousse au dessus de sa bouche.**

**Naruto sourit avant de se faire prendre dans un fou rire irrépressible, ne pouvant empêcher cette hilarité de le prendre. **

**Elle porta un doigt à sa tête, se grattant la tempe avant de passer son avant-bras pour enlever la mousse. Ses cheveux mouillés lui collant à la nuque, moulant son haut sur sa poitrine. **

**- Tu es vraiment mignonne comme fille mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu fais avec le short de Sasuke ? Demanda plus gentiment le blond tout en s'agenouillant pour être à sa taille. **

**- Je l'ai pris après que l'on n'a fait l'amour hier soir, annonça franchement Sasuke-fille, regardant la mine glacée de l'Uzumaki avant qu'il ne parte reprendre ses affaires.**

**Bizarrement, le brun se sentit mal et reprit son apparence. Il se leva et alla voir le blond, le trouvant assis contre le mur, ses yeux bleus sombres de nombreux sentiments tristes. **

**Et lui il s'avança, sans même faire attention là ou il marchait. Il voulait juste s'approcher de Naruto. Juste toucher le soleil et se bruler. **

**Voilà pourquoi en dépit des autres, il était le plus fort. Parce que même en touchant l'interdit, il était heureux et assumer ses actes. **

**- Cela fait combien de temps que tu as couché avec elle ? Demanda le blond, ses yeux fixaient droit dans les siens. **

**- De ? **

**Ce mot lui rappela la silhouette svelte et en rondeurs de cette fille. De retrouver ce regard un peu perdue et surpris de le trouver là. **

**- La fille qui portait pitoyablement ton short blanc. Ta blague ne me fait pas rire du tout, Sasuke ! Hurla Naruto contre le brun, surpris et assis violemment sur le sol.**

**- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demanda L'Uchiha, cherchant à se relever.**

**- Tu ne crois pas que je n'ai pas compris lorsque tu as dit ce petit mot à l'instant. Lorsque je n'ai pas reconnus ta façon de frotter la baignoire dans ce corps féminin ! Plaisanta méchamment L'Uzumaki, s'approchant dangereusement de l'autre.**

**- Naruto… tu vas bien tout d'un coup ? Questionna Sasuke, inquiet du regard étrange que pouvait avoir en ce moment même le blond.**

**Le Jinchûriki plaqua l'héritier du sharingan à terre, sa colère ayant laisser place à son désir pour lui, qu'il soit homme ou femme.**

**Alors que leurs cœurs battaient sauvagement, une voix féminine et reconnut alertant leur sens de ninja tandis que Naruto effectua une technique de déplacement instantané jusqu'à sa chambre. **

**Sasuke sentit les draps blancs sous son corps, nu. Nu ? Mais quand Naruto l'avait-il déshabiller ? **

**Pourtant ses yeux noirs perdirent leur étincelle de curiosité lorsque les yeux bleus descendirent tranquillement, scannant chaque formes masculines, chaque muscles crispés, chaque respirations retîntes. **

**- Naruto… susurra le brun, calme et prêt à recevoir sa sentence. **

**Le blond ferma les yeux et huma le parfum de la peau pâle, acceptant enfin de la dévorer le temps de quelques heures. **

**Il se baissa, capturant un bout de chair entre ces dents avant de passer la langue dessus, frottant par moment son nez au divers endroits qui pourraient être sensible au brun. **

**Sasuke souffla longtemps, reprenant comme il le pouvait sa respiration mais difficile du à la bouche mate et taquine qui s'appliquait afin de le faire crier. **

**Sa main descendit doucement et pénétra la tignasse ébouriffée et dorée de son ami, bientôt amant, si on pouvait le dire. **

**Sa tête se baissa un instant avant de repartir en arrière du à l'emprisonnement de son membre entre les lèvres de Naruto. **

**Celui-ci souriait étrangement, heureux et pervers, plus que ne pouvez l'être Kakashi ou même Jiraya. Il effectua des mouvements irréguliers, ne laissant aucunement à son cher petit prince brun le moyen de suivre son rythme. **

**Ses mains dessinaient des ronds invisibles à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, appréciant un certain son rauque provenant d'une bouche au lèvres un peu rosé.**

**- Naru… Naruto… je t'en prie… amour… **

**Les deux garçons oublièrent le lien qui étaient sensés les rapprocher. Ils voulaient être plus malgré les fiançailles, la condition de Sasuke vis-à-vis du village, la prochaine nomination de Naruto au poste d'Hokage. **

**Juste quelques heures. Juste un moment ou ils ne seraient qu'eux deux. Comme des amoureux maudits par les guerres, les anciens et les règles. Par le temps arrêté de cette chambre. **

**Les mouvements de tête comme des trois membres préparant la venue du blond dans le corps du brun poussèrent Sasuke à appeler pour plus de plaisir. **

**Ce que fit l'Uchiha sans demander des résistances. Suppliant tellement plus, répétant dans une litanie magnifique le nom de Naruto, avouant le bonheur de sentir tant de douceur et de sensations de la part de l'Uzumaki. **

**- C'est bon… tellement bon… merci… Merci…, souffla sans interruption autre que celle des baisers de Naruto.**

**- Chaton… **

**Sasuke sourit sous ce surnom… rieur de tout cette situation ainsi que des coups de reins du Jinchûriki.**

**Enserrant ses bras autour de la nuque mate, il posa ses lèvres sur le front, les joues, les paupières par moments closes, le nez, parsemant de baisers le visage tout aussi heureux du blond. **

**Les coups de reins augmentèrent, alternant lent et rapide, coupant le souffle de Sasuke, le rendant dépendant et fou alors que ses cris restaient constamment entre les murs de la chambre. **

**Personne n'avait ce droit de les entendre. De sentir chaque pulsations de leur cœur en rythmes synchronisés. **

**Comme leurs reins avant que leurs corps se cambrèrent brusquement, des gémissements rauques se firent entendre. **

**Puissance intense, envie de folie. Perdu dans un piège naturel que chaque amants ressent après avoir été touché par un être unique qui vous ferez perdre la tête. **

**Sasuke se cambrait violemment et de plus en plus, ressentant ce plaisir arriver de manière brutal sans y parvenir complètement. **

**Naruto parvint à le faire jouir, à le faire hurler de bonheur et d'extase, sa tête rejetée en arrière, son corps tendu comme un arc alors que ses yeux étaient violemment fermé. **

**- Sasuke ? Ca va ? Demanda le blond, repus, son front posé contre son torse, ses mèches blondes effleurant de sueur la peau pâle. **

**- Hmmm… très bien Naruto, sourit amoureusement le brun, ses yeux se tournant vers la fenêtre. **

**- Tant mieux. Car j'aimerez bien recommencer, ricana l'Uzumaki contre le corps frissonnant de son amant. **

**- Très bien. Mais tu seras le Uke cette fois-ci pour que tu comprennes les conséquences de ce choix. **

**Loin d'être terrorisé, Naruto se redressa, s'enlevant et frotta son derrière contre le membre couché de Sasuke.**

**Ils se regardaient, provoquant l'un comme l'autre avec le rictus au coin des lèvres. Les mouvements du blond firent se dresser le sexe du brun avant de s'empaler violemment, ignorant la douleur pour ressentir le peu de plaisir. **

**Ce geste laissa l'Uchiha dans un état second. Totalement envahi de chaleur du à l'étroitesse qui serrer son membre, il frémit de délice. **

**Dans les heures qui suivirent, aucun des deux ninjas n'imagina avoir été entendu par la rose, venu voir si chez Sasuke, le blond pouvait se trouver. **

**Elle se rendit au conseil du village, expliquant sa découverte alors que les membres discutaient pour en venir à une certaine conclusion. **

**Si Naruto et Sasuke n'oubliaient pas cette soudaine envie et même prochaine relation, Naruto serait banni à jamais de son village tandis que le brun retournerait à sa cellule.**

**Tsunade n'étant pas là pour approuver cette décision, Sakura signa à sa place et le décret contre ses deux amis fut déclaré publiquement. **

**La plupart des habitants du village regardèrent intrigués mais aussi surpris de l'action de la jeune kunoichi qui était supposé ne jamais les trahir de par leur amitié. **

**Mais quand on va épouser un homme que l'on aime depuis longtemps, on se moque complètement d'avoir pu être ami avec des mecs pareils. **

**Il étaient ensembles et amoureux. Et pour une fiançée, ce n'est pas acceptable. **

**...**

**Ce fut un jour de pluie qui suivit cette veille d'amour et de tornade sexuel. Naruto se réveilla le premier, regardant au passage son amant dormir. **

**Allongé sur le ventre entre les draps blancs, Sasuke affichait un air tendre et serein, un fin sourire, des mèches de cheveux caressant le bout de son nez. Tellement beau. **

**S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, il enfila un caleçon, se dirigeant au passage vers la fenêtre pour observer le ciel gris et les gouttes d'eau tombant avec un certain bruit sur la vitre. **

**Une étrange sensation qui allait finir en crise de colère et une sépration trés brusque. La sonnerie de la porte le sortit de ces pensées, le laissant tout de même enfilait son pantalon orange, retombant un peu sur les hanches. **

**Descendant les escaliers avec rapidité, il ouvrit la porte pour faire face à Sakura et deux anbus devant lui. La jeune femme souriait méchamment, le dévisageant de haut comme étant une reine. **

- **Sakura ?**

- **Où est Sasuke ? questionna la jeune femme, haineuse alors qu'elle remarquait enfin les cheveux ébourrifés ainsi que les lèbres légèrement gonflés. **

- **Dans sa chambre. Il dort, Sakura. Il ne va pas sortir tout le temps, surtout pas dans l'état ou il est, rétorqua le blond. **

**Elle ne prit même pas la peine de demander sielle pouvait entrer. Les deux anbus la suivirent comme Naruto, aprés avoir fermé la porte. **

**Un danger le mit en instint défensif, l'aidant à se défendre si quelqu'un venait à s'ne prendre à lui ou à son meilleur ami. **

- **Tu as couché avec lui ? demanda la Kunoichi, crispé de par la nuditée de son amant comme de la vision débraillée de l'autre. **

- **ON a couché ensemble ou plus clairement fait l'amour. Et je ne l'ai fait que parce qu'il me réclamait, tout simplement, Sakura. **

- **Menteur. Sasuke n'est pas Gay sinon nous ne serions pas fiancés ! vociféra la jeune femme. **

**Le bruit et les cris réveillèrent Sasuke qui se redressa, le drap descendant sur ses hanches, dévoilant les marques rouges. **

**Lorsqu'il vit Naruto debout, il se leva et alla le rejoindre pour déposer ses lèvres et se faire complètement battre dans tout la marque d'affection du matin. **

**La jeune femme recula, complètement dégouté de la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Une horreur vivante de voir deux hommes se roulaient une pelle devant elle et deux Anbus qui sourirent sous leur masque. **

**Ils avaient toujours eu l'impression que le jeune Uchiha serait au dessous et qu'il avait une profonde attirance pour le blond. **

- **Un decret a été signé comme étant que toi et Sasuke devaient arrêter de suite vôtre relation, lança la rose, méchante et odieuse. **

- **Pourquoi ? rétorqua Sasuke, se retournant pour enfiler un caleçon noir avant de retourner se mettre devant Sakura. **

- **Je te rapelle que nous sommes fiancés !**

**L'Uchiha rigola avec l'envie même de faire l'amour à Naruto devant la petite gamine que pouvait être son ancienne coéquipière. **

- **Tu n'est qu'une simple imbécile. Je refuse et je refuserais toujours de me marier avec une femme qui n'hésite pas à me séparer de la véritable personne que j'aime juste par égoïsme. **

- **Sasuke, murmura Naruto, surpris pas ses paroles. **

- **Fais-en ce que tu veux de ton décret et garde-le avec toi au point de t'étouffer avec, moi, je n'en ai plus rien à faire de toi. **

**La jeune femme rumina et partit, les deux anbus à sa suite. Ravis de son effet " dégage de là ", il se tourna vers le blond. **

**Naruto semblait attendre quelque chose de particulier. Quelque chose de merveilleux qui les rendraient heureux. Cela ne tenait que de l'Uzumaki. **

- **Tu attends quelque chose ? **

**Ce fut le silence qui lui répondit. Du moins avant d'être poussé sur le lit et que sa peau ne soit dévorer de baiser. Des tremblements se mirent à le parcourir, tout autant qu'une bouche caressait la peau blanche. **

- **Naruto… **

- **Chut… petit chat va se faire manger, toute la journée… **

**L'Uchiha ronronna d'avances des coups de reins et autre qui le dévorerais au point de… le faire rendre fou avant de rejeter la tête en arrière. **

**Enfin, Naruto ne le désirerait que lui, à jamais. Et personne ne le lui prendrait. **

**Personne. **


	10. Entre un Jonin et un genin

**Entre un jonin et un genin, **

**il y a forcément de l'amour, non ? **

- As-tu seulement conscience que ta demande implique une quelconque relation entre nous ? Souffla Naruto, regardant le brun devant lui, fermant un instant les yeux.

Si Sasuke en avait conscience ? Comment oublier ses nuits de plaisir du à sa simple image d'entrainement ou il ne portait qu'un pantalon orange ? Comment oublier ses heures passait à regarder le Jonin rire avec les autres, leur parlaient naturellement, révélant un côté joueur pour lequel Sasuke fondait rapidement ?

Avait-il, lui, conscience de la force de caractère que Sasuke pouvait avoir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus afin de le dévorer ?

Il s'était maudit de ne pas être comme les autres Uchiha. Il était devenu une tapette, un pédé pour le simple bonheur comme espoir de s'offrir à ce Jonin.

Serrant les dents, il ferma les yeux, laissant des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il refusait de le regarder dans l'état ou il se mettait à l'idée d'un simple refus.

Parce que voir son torse nu mettait en ébullition son corps. Que la beauté de ses yeux le condamnait un peu plus à l'enfer d'un péché appelé luxure.

Alors il pria. Pour la première fois, il demanda pardon pour aimer un homme tellement plus âgé que lui. Il implora les cieux de le laisser brûler en enfer puisque il souhaitait continuer à l'aimer.

Un homme mais aussi un démon en mission, la mort qui rodait pour les ennemis, ceux qui souhaitait voir tout Konoha être détruit.

Sasuke voulait lui appartenir, quitte à être renier, détester et haïs pour ça. Sasuke s'en moquait puisqu'il était pleinement conscient de sa demande.

- Je souhaite juste être à vous... souffla le brun, n'osant aucunement regarder Naruto qui soupirait, rejetant sa tête en arrière, laissant les pupilles noirs dévoraient sa peau mate autant que son torse tellement bien sculptée.

Le blond ne dit rien, conscient d'être regarder pour finalement replonger ses yeux bleus dans celles du Genin qui sursauta mais ne refusa aucunement de rompre l'échange.

Ce garçon, cet imbécile était le plus beau joyau de la famille Uchiha. La merveille restait sur cette terre par clémence de la part d'Itachi. Et il en remerciait le renégat.

La beauté de son visage, la peau blanche si belle, si brillante sous les rayons de la lune, les lèvres qui aurait pu devenir rouge sous ses baisers, le bandeau qui cachait le front ou quelques mèches seraient venues s'y reposer.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser cet enfant lui échapper.

- Si je dois devenir ton amant, soir sûr de ton choix. Les prochains actes commis entre nous te feront devenir mon petit-ami et je compte bien le faire savoir à tous. Ne regrette jamais ce qui pourrait se passer dans les prochaines heures, indiqua L'Uzumaki, souriant étrangement tout en imaginant déjà le garçon gémissant sous ses caresses.

Préférant l'acte à la parole, il s'avança, tendant sa main vers le visage de Naruto qui se laissa faire, frissonnant en sentant les doigts fins caressaient sa peau alors que Sasuke montait sur ses genoux, le regardant de sa petite taille.

Le blond entoura les hanches du garçon de ses bras, acceptant la découverte que le brun faisait en touchant son visage, préférant éviter un quelconque geste brusque.

C'était assez difficile de ne pas se sauter dessus, le Genin préférait que sa première se fasse en douceur. Après viendrez les nuits torrides ou bestiales. Mais pas cette nuit-là.

Les lèvres de son amant passèrent dans son cou, laissant une marque, les mains mates relevant le t-shirt bleu foncé avec l'emblème d'un clan détruit, anéantit de la part d'un jeune garçon forcé à agir pour la cause d'un village. Regardant les muscles fins et le torse, sa peau pâle transcendant avec la lumière blafarde de la lune.

Ainsi, il apparaissait fragile aux yeux du Jonin qui sourit, traçant la ligne des abdominaux de l'index, son autre bras autour des hanches alors que Sasuke fermait les yeux, appréciant la caresse, acceptant les frémissements qui se propagèrent tout le long de son corps.

Un frisson délicieux prit le départ du bas des reins et remonta le long de sa colonne autant que le doigt qui avait provoqué cela. Le rire chaud du ninja se fit entendre comme une musique amicale alors que le Genin se mordait la lèvre inférieure, adorant ses manières de faire.

L'image plût à Naruto qui recommença, remplaçant le doigt par sa main qui le griffa dans les côtes, un tremblement prenant place au frisson alors que Sasuke hoquetait de surprise. Ecarquillant les yeux, il les dirigea vers ceux bleus et cobalts de son petit-ami, un peu énervé d'avoir pu lâcher ça en sa présence, à cause d'une caresse.

- Je...

Naruto ne lui laissa aucunement le temps, le plaquant contre la fenêtre pour venir butiner ses lèvres, les aspirants avant de passer sa langue sur celle inférieur, étant heureux de voir que son petit Uchiha participe plus que jamais.

Au bord de la folie pour touts ces petits jeux, Sasuke empoigna la chevelure dorée, répondant au baiser fiévreusement, bougeant la tête pour un meilleur angle, donnant un rythme enfiévré à leur bouche contre bouche tortueuse, un rythme que suivait Naruto sans condition.

Ils gémissaient par moment, mais rien n'aurait pu réellement séparer les deux jeunes hommes qui se dévoraient la bouche alors que leurs mains les faisaient se plaquer l'un contre l'autre, le brun ondulant des hanches pour provoquer plus de désir à son amour de toujours.

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux, regardant ceux fermés de son petit Uchiha, les refermant tout en laissant ses doigts parcoururent la chair pâle, continuant d'apprécier les frissonnements du corps sous lui, les petites mains agrippant plus ses épis dorés.

Le baiser s'éternisa, les caresses ne se firent aucunement pressantes. Epicurien, Naruto aimait, adorait prendre son temps. Il retraçait les lignes, les courbes, quittant parfois la bouche de Sasuke pour aller titiller un bout de peau par ci et par là.

Perdu dans des sensations tactiles délicieuses ainsi qu'une chaleur étouffante, le jeune Genin fermait les yeux, plaquant ses mains dans ses propres cheveux, les agrippant tout en s'offrant à la bouche ainsi qu'au corps de Naruto.

Parfois, il ouvrait les yeux, regardant la lune et souriait en le voyant si confiant. Tellement belle. Tellement pâle et qui, pourtant, couvrait le monde endormis de lumière. Un si beau spectacle comblait par un autre autrement plus intéressant.

Deux perles cobalts animés d'amour et de désir à son encontre. Une bouche fine, un teint bronzé, une musculature puissante, un rire chaud et sensuel, une voix rauque comme enfantine par moment. Un apollon qui donne envie craqué.

- Naruto ?

La tête blonde, qui avait replongé pour dévorer de baiser le cou du garçon, se redressa, retrouvant l'encre noirs des pupilles de son petit amant avant de sourire étrangement.

- Tu sembles demander plus ? Je me trompe ?

Comme réponse, Sasuke secoua la tête, s'attendant à une punition. Oh que non, il poussa simplement un petit cri en ressentant la main d'homme de Naruto sur son sexe, fermant les yeux, les joues rouges alors que les caresses augmentaient.

- Han ! Soupira le Genin, tremblant sous ses caresses.

C'était un enfer. Celui de la luxure qu'incarnait en ce moment même le Jonin aux cheveux dorés. Que cet être magnifique comme il l'appelait, le touchait intiment, capturant sa bouche pour faire taire les petits cris qu'ils poussaient à cause de ses baisers.

- Hum...

Les mains de Sasuke agrippèrent le haut de Naruto, ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il essayait de parler pour arrêter la main qui exerçait une fabuleuse pression sur son sexe, continuant d'appliquer un mouvement pour faire atteindre l'orgasme à l'Uchiha.

Naruto accéléra, plus encore, profitant des tremblements du Genin pour relâcher ses lèvres alors que le petit jouissait dans un cri et un violent spasme qui le mit K.O. La tête rejetée en arrière, il écarquilla les yeux, rougissant au maximum alors que Naruto souriait gentiment face à sa beauté.

- Tu es beau dans la jouissance mon cher Sasuke... mais pourras-tu être plus beau encore mon ami ? Taquina le Jonin, reprenant son exploration, acceptant les mains sur ses cheveux blonds.

Secouant la tête, le Genin tenta de retrouver un semblant de contrôle mais l'un des doigts de Naruto appuya sur le muscle sensible qui ferait perdre son innocence au garçon.

Les tremblements recommencèrent, la sueur perla par petites gouttes sur le torse pâle alors que le Jonin débarrassait son petit amant de ses vêtements, admirant la beauté pâle, allongé entre les draps blancs de son lit ainsi que sa couverture orange.

Une beauté délicieuse et magnifique, un joyau humain que Naruto allait faire sien, ce soir, appartenant à sa façon à ce garçon si sauvage dans les combats et missions.

Décidant d'apprécier le jeune ninja à sa juste valeur, il recommença à ses caresses, ses baisers, ses petits mordillements sur sa peau devenu rouge par endroit.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, souriant, laissant ses mains s'égaraient une nouvelle fois dans les épis dorés de Naruto qui continuait son œuvre, ses pupilles devenus rouge striés sans que le brun ne le sache.

- C'est... bon... je veux... plus... murmura-t-il, se mordant la lèvre inferieur parce que Naruto venait de capturer son membre dans sa bouche.

Il venait d'avoir un orgasme violent par ses caresses exerçaient sur son sexe que déjà, il lui en offrait un deuxième mais d'une autre façon.

Il ne savait pas quand avait commencé pour le Jonin, cet intérêt soudain pour le sexe masculin ou les hommes en général. Il souhaitait réellement le savoir tellement il pouvait être curieux.

Mais certaines questions n'ont pas le droit d'avoir une réponse parce que celle-ci sont trop privées ? Peut-être, après tout. Surtout lorsqu'on connaissait le passé du ninja en passe de devenir le nouvel Hokage du village de Konoha.

- Tu sais quant j'ai commencé à m'intéresser aux hommes ? Ricana Naruto, retournant regarder les pupilles noirs qui le fixaient, cherchant à savoir la réponse d'avance.

Mais rien ne vint. Peut-être à cause de lui mais cette idée serait un mince espoir. Sasuke dévia ses yeux vers la lune qui le nargua de par sa beauté tout comme elle devait savoir elle.

- A cause de toi, souffla Naruto s'éloignant de lui, s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, attira l'attention du Genin qui se redressa.

Le Genin se rapprocha un peu plus, cherchant à comprendre comme il le pouvait, sachant que son amant se révélait être imprévisible et impulsif.

- Tu m'es apparu comme un ange, comme un joyau intouchable. Le fils de Fugaku Uchiha, l'un des rares ninjas que je respectais. Je ne pouvais décemment pas essayer de te prendre, ricana Naruto se retournant, effleurant au passage le bout du nez pâle.

- Il y avait ses nombreuses fois ou tu te trouvais posé sur cet arbre pour me regarder. Je n'étais jamais sur mais vu que j'étais seul, je ne pouvais pas me tromper. Ou encore la profondeur de tes yeux noirs qui me fixaient même lorsque j'avais le dos tourné.

- Et te voilà ce soir, à ma merci. Je te l'avoue, j'ai peur de rêver, souffla le blond, approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Finissant d'enlever son haut, retirant au passage son short blanc ainsi que son caleçon, apparaissant nue devant Naruto qui sourit sournoisement, reprenant ses caresses sur le membre de Sasuke qui gémit, se mordant au passage sa lèvre avant de se coller contre le Jonin.

Un peu surpris, L'Uzumaki ne put s'empêcher de ricaner avant de se coucher sur son lit, regardant les doigts pâles défirent son pantalon, pour aller chercher son propre sexe, laissant échapper un ronronnement qui fit plaisir à un beau petit brun.

La fellation que lui fit Sasuke augmenta les battements de son cœur, sa respiration hachée, le laissant pantelant entre les draps blancs et oranges, regardant par moment les doigts couvrirent sur la peau mate de son torse, dessinant ses abdominaux.

Parfois, son sexe touchait le font de la gorge du garçon, ses tremblements s'accentuant, le Genin ayant ses yeux fermés, continuant ses caresses sur son amant qui ne voulait plus combattre.

Il était faible et sans défense entre les mains de ce gamin, comme l'appelait la majeur partie de ses amis. S'ils savaient tous que ce gosse stupide et arrogant, il l'aimait et le chérissait plus que tout. Quel monstre était-il pour agir de la sorte ?

- Sa...su...ke... arrê...te...

Redressant la tête sans lâchant le membre, l'autre continua ses succions avant de sentir le sperme âcre coulait dans sa bouche pour finalement, rejetait la tête en arrière, cherchant à avaler le liquider s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

Naruto passa son bras sur son front, cachant au passage ses pupilles devenus rouges par l'excitation, cherchant un moyen de calmer son démon intérieurs comme ses désirs de se laisser totalement aller pour la suite qui arrivait très vite.

- Kitsune ? Appela une voix rauque, tendue d'envie.

Dégageant ses bras, le blond vit Sasuke au-dessus de lui, nu comme jamais, débarrasser de son bandeau également, ses mèches noires effleurant son menton alors qu'il regardait les doigts du brun préparait le jeune corps à sa venue.

Dans un sursaut, Sasuke reporta son attention sur le Jonin qui venait de le griffer doucement sur ses omoplates, ne laissant que ses petits ongles passaient furtivement sur la peau douce et pâle, devenant rouge sous la torture.

- Sasuke... Je t'aime tu sais... avoua Naruto, plongeant ses pupilles dans celles noires et profondes de son acolyte.

Rougissant comme jamais, l'Uchiha baissa la tête, acceptant cette idée, les yeux embués par cette révélation alors que son calme n'arrivait pas. Au contraire, augmentant encore plus.

- Moi... aussi... Je... t'ai...me, souffla le Genin, fermant les yeux fortement, refusant de regarder son amour alors que celui-ci souriait, joyeux.  
- Tu permets ? J'aimerais tester un truc ?  
- Hein ?

Mais déjà, sa bouche se fit capturer, dévorer par une autre plus malicieuse et folle. Son cœur fit des tours de grands-huit alors que la main de Naruto le guida jusqu'à son sexe, prenant un visage désireux de poursuivre leur nuit jusqu'à la fin.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieur, Sasuke accepta le défit, laissant le pénis de Naruto le posséder entièrement alors qu'il tremblait violemment sous la douleur et le délice que cela pouvait créer dans son cœur face à l'idée qu'il appartienne à cet homme.

- Bouge... supplia l'Uchiha, prenant appuis sur le torse, laissant le mouvement lent et tendre commençait à lui faire du bien.  
- Oui, maître, susurra Naruto, amoureux et prêt à le montrer.

Les déhanchements se firent plus violents, plus intense alors qu'ils laissaient aller leur gémissements comme les sons rauques qui sortaient de leur bouche. Leurs mains liées dévoilés leur liens et peu importait ce que pourrait les autres tant qu'ils étaient heureux.

Ensemble à jamais...

L'orgasme qui les frappa fut foudroyant et plus puissant que n'importe quel force intérieur ou encore technique ninja capable de mettre K.O, un ennemi.

Parcouru de spasmes tout autant qu'ils respiraient fortement alors que la tête de Sasuke reposait sur le torse de Naruto qui caressait les piques noires et soyeuse.

- On restera ensemble pendant longtemps, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda, inquiet, Naruto, se redressant alors que la tête du brun reposait à présent sur l'une de ses cuisses.  
- Pourquoi pas si longtemps signifie éternellement, Kitsune...  
- Chaton...

Reprenant leur assaut par l'intermédiaire d'un baiser dangereusement fou, un nouvel ébat commençant. Et les rayons de la lune continuèrent d'éclairer le nouveau couple de Konoha qui ferait sensation.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire, non ?


	11. Sex class

_**° Sex Class ° **_

Dernier jour avant l'examen finale qui lui permettrait de passer de classe. Depuis le temps qu'il étudiait pour mieux reprendre l'entreprise de son père. Si demain, il l'obtenait alors Jiraya le formerait.

Concentré sur un livre de math sur les angles et les calculs, Naruto ne prenait pas attention à ce qu'il écrivait, ou plutôt dessiner.

Dehors le bruit des éclats de rire, des discussions allait bon train pour l'heure de midi. Mais lui avait préféré étudier tout en mangeant et en écrivant. Et ces bruits le déconcentraient un peu.

Mais il n'était pas autoriser à fermer la fenêtre. Alors il était obligé de les entendre sans en avoir envie. Il avait oublié son groupe, son meilleur ami. Tout le monde. Il savait juste qu'il devait réussir.

Peu lui importait le reste tant que sur le petit papier, il verrait " Réussi ". Pour le reste du temps, aujourd'hui et ce moment, il ne traînerait avec personne.

Décrochant un instant ses yeux du livre, il remarqua enfin son dessin. Et ce personnage reconnaissable par ces traits et par son existence dans la même salle de classe.

Uchiha Sasuke. Le garçon adulé de ces demoiselles du lycée. Le ténébreux mec, doué en tout sauf en relations humaines. L'homme a qu'il rêvait en secret d'appartenir.

Son fantasme masculin qui chaque jour, l'ignorait pour mieux lui permettre de réussir. Il savait quelle importance cet examen avait pour lui alors depuis peu, lorsqu'il sortait de tant à autre pour s'aérer l'esprit, il le trouvait loin des autres, dans un coin, endormis contre un arbre.

Sa beauté aristocratique le mettait en ébullition comme les intonations de sa voix chaude ou encore l'incroyable envie de se pressé contre ce mec si parfait.

Mais personne ne pouvait embrasser, désirer et posséder Uchiha Sasuke puisqu'il incarnait la virilité aux yeux de tous. Même pour lui. Mais une fois, juste une fois, se faire délicieusement " baiser " par lui doit être génial, non ?

Ses doigts glissèrent sur le papier à la commissure des lèvres imaginées. Puis ils remontèrent, passant sous un œil pour finalement laissé la main se posé sur la chevelure.

Naruto baissa la tête, complètement dégouté de ce désir jamais satisfait. Il avait toujours été au-dessus, tout le monde le savait. Mais Sasuke méritait nettement qu'il se laisse avoir par ses bons soins. Et il le voulait de lui-même aussi.

Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il jamais à demander au brun de lui faire l'amour dans cette salle lorsque par un fort hasard, ils se retrouvaient solitairement dans la classe. Pourquoi restait-il bloqué à le regarder partir ?

Parce que malgré son désir, il y avait aussi cet amour féroce et bouffant qui le maintenait au sol, l'empêchant de blesser son meilleur ami pour un caprice. Il n'était pas de ce genre là. Surtout pas.

Pensant être seul et non avec ce fantasme qui se trouvait derrière la vitre à l'observer, le blond prononça doucement les trois mots qui firent sourire le brun.

Depuis le temps qu'il l'aimait à ne plus savoir quoi faire. Depuis 10 ans que son cœur lui faisait supporter un tel calvaire et qu'il devait se taire. Mais plus cette fois. Au risque d'être rejeter, il décida d'aller le voir.

De venir toucher ce garçon aux cheveux blonds dorés et aux pupilles bleues. Si belles et si expressives. Cet océan qui l'avait capturé pour ne plus le laisser sortir. Même s'il le désirait ce qui était complètement faux.

Sasuke était heureux lorsqu'elles se posaient sur lui, rieuses et joyeuses comme l'âme qui acceptait tellement la sienne prés d'elle.

- Naruto ? Appela le brun, le faisait sursauter et cacher le dessin précipitamment.

Ils se regardèrent avec la même idée en tête. Lui dire ou se taire. Garder pour soi le flot incontrôlable de sentiments contradictoires. L'envie folle de ne plus se contrôler.

- Je croyais que tu devais me laisser réviser ? Questionna Naruto, surpris de le voir ici alors qu'il espérait être seul.  
- Je sais. Mais je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance et...

L'Uzumaki se tendit un bref instant. C'est vrai que bien avant cette promesse, les deux garçons s'étaient violemment disputés sur le départ du brun à Suna. Son frère était muté là-bas. Sasuke, étant mineur, se devait de s'y rendre malgré son refus. Il était obligé.

- Sasuke ?  
- Je ne peux plus refuser le départ par avion avec mon frère. J'ai repoussé l'échéance jusqu'à la remise des prix, des diplômes. Passé ce délai, je ne reviendrais plus à Konoha, annonça le brun, la tête baissée.

Il était accoudé aux rideaux de la fenêtre de classe, à l'abri des autres. Sauf du groupe. Tout le monde connaissait le flot de sentiment qui passait dans le cœur et le regard du brun lorsqu'il se trouvait prés de l'Uzumaki.

De la frustration pour ne pas lui avoir faire l'amour une seule fois ou de ne pas s'être laissé posséder. De l'amour brûlant et étouffant qui ne pouvait être atténué. Du désespoir de ne jamais révéler et partager une relation avec Naruto. Et de la tristesse pour partir si loin avec l'ultime conviction de ne jamais revenir.

Ils surveillaient les autres lycéens afin de laisser aux deux garçons, la liberté de s'aimer pour la première et dernière fois.

Ne - Dis pas ça ! Tu reviendras de toute façon, non ?

Mais Sasuke refusait de le regarder. Et Naruto sut sa réponse. Il ne pouvait pas partir en le laissant derrière lui, comme cette fois ou Oroshimaru réussit à l'attraper et au pris d'un incroyable effort, il parvint à le ramener.

- Réponds ! Tu vas revenir et rester à mes côtés, HEIN ? REPONDS ! hurla Naruto, le prenant au col de sa chemise.

Les pupilles se croisèrent et muée par ce même putain de désir, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'savourant la texture ferme et chaude de cette bouche.

Le blond ne perdit pas de temps et répondit, agrippant le rideau avant de forcer le passage. Un duel s'ensuivit mais Naruto se rappela qu'il ne voulait pas être au-dessus.

- Prends-moi...

L'Uchiha se stoppa et regarda le visage rouge de confusion de son futur amant, ayant cru rêver à ces mots.

- Prends-moi ! Fais-moi l'amour une seule et unique fois ! ordonna le blond.

Sasuke ne put se retenir, intervertit les positions et commença à caresser sans vergogne le blond, défaisant chaque bouton de sa chemise pour passer ses doigts sur sa peau.

Continuant de l'embrasser, il déboutonne son pantalon noir, ressentait les mains de son amour s'agrippaient à sa propre chemise alors que la sienne massait le membre protégé par les deux bous de tissus.

Les tremblements étaient jouissifs tout comme le rejettement de tête en arrière de Naruto, lui laissant accès à sa gorge pour mieux la dévorer.

Il continua son massage, descendant lécher et marqué la peau mate, le torse de son amant, taquinant les bourgeons roses, les mordillant tout en appréciant les gémissements plaintifs de Naruto.

Ses mains agrippaient les cheveux noirs, laissant sa tête se baissait pour regarder Sasuke lui enlevait pantalon et boxer noir. Puis, son membre à découvert, il gémit en ressentant le muscle humide de son fantasme passait sur toute sa largeur et sa longueur, mordillant le bout.

Ses jambes menaçaient de lâcher. Son cœur partait à la dérive. Tout était un véritable enfer de luxure absolue mais il aimait ça. Il adorait se sentir dévorer comme cela.

Laissant le brun à sa fellation, il décida de commencer à se préparer, léchouillant ses doigts pour les faire glisser le long de son corps, n'attirant aucunement l'attention de Sasuke.

Malgré le plaisir délicieux qui le prenait au cœur même de son ventre et sa tête, avec le reste, le minuscule peu de lucidité qui lui restait, il parvint tout de même à faire pénétrer ses propres annexes dans son intimité.

- Han... !

Le gémissement plaintif fit se relever Sasuke qui décida de donner un coup de main à son amant, l'aidant à se préparer, enfonçant ses propres doigts avec ceux de Naruto.

Le blond ne savait que faire aussi lorsque son compagnon lui imposa un baiser, il accepta, se pliant à sa volonté, utilisant sa main libre pour le rapprocher de lui.

Mais savoir Sasuke encore habillé par rapport à sa propre nudité le rendit hargneux aussi, retrouvant sa main gauche, il le mit aussi nu qu'il pouvait légèrement être, enlevant sa chemise pour retourner embrassant son amour.

C'était probablement leur dernière journée ensemble mais ils ne pouvaient attendre plus longtemps. Surpris, Sasuke regarda Naruto s'allongeait à même le sol et l'attendre.

Souriant, il lui tendit les bras et finit par soupirer de bonheur en sentant son amour se collait à lui pour amorcer un fabuleux coup de rein qui les firent crier de plaisir.

- Sasuke, prends-moi ! cria le blond dans sa folie amoureuse.

Accédant à sa requête, Sasuke devint le seul homme ayant été capable de le posséder dans tout l'amour qu'il pouvait recevoir. Enchaînant coup de rein sur coup de rein, le brun se révéla être un excellent professeur de révision.

Il continuait d'aider Naruto au possible, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se calmer. Sa frénésie du moment, emmêlée à celle de son amant les prit finalement. Ils ne se calmèrent que lorsque la jouissance se fit.

Tremblant violemment, arqué au maximum, Naruto griffa l'épaule droite, très fortement avant de reposer son corps sur le sol froid, attirant Sasuke entre ses bras.

C'était leur première et dernière fois ensemble avant demain. Les deux garçons profitèrent de ce moment avant de se relever et de se rhabiller. Sasuke prit le dessin et déposa ses lèvres, encore une fois, pour finalement partir, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Pris d'une crise de désespoir à l'idée d'un tel dénouement, Naruto se retrouva à genoux pour finalement se mettre à pleurer.

Il devait réussir. S'il arrivait à décrocher son diplôme, il avouerait ses sentiments à son meilleur ami et ne le laisserait jamais partir.

L'examen avait commencé et tous les élèves étaient complètement absorbés dans leurs études. Chacun donnait le meilleur d'eux-mêmes mais aucun ne parvenait à comprendre réellement ce qui se passer en ce moment.

Naruto ne parvenait plus à se rappeler ce qu'il avait révisé hier. Il avait beau garder ses yeux ouverts, il n'y arrivait plus. Alors il essaya les yeux fermés et son après-midi d'hier lui revint en mémoire.

Les mains de Sasuke lui parvinrent, semblant le caresser encore. Ses coups de reins et ses... paroles ! Pris par le flot de souvenirs, il nota chaque réponse, souriant, confiant avant de lever et de déposer sa feuille.

Sasuke était partis depuis longtemps de la salle, préparant ses bagages mais il devait encore le voir aussi disparut-il de l'établissement et se rendit-il au domaine de son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'il arriva, un camion semblait s'éloigner de lui, de la porte du dojo Uchiha. Il prit conscience qu'il venait de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait. Un être qu'il ne reverrait jamais.

Il baissa la tête, se jurant que s'il un jour, il reviendrait, il ne le laisserait jamais s'échapper. Pas encore une fois.

3ans plus tard, ayant réussit son examen, Naruto dirigeait l'entreprise colossal de son père, au meilleur de sa forme. Comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant.

Aidé de la plupart de ses amis, il travaillait sans relâche, ayant mis sa confiance au sein de L'akasuki Corp. ", la société dans laquelle travaillait le frère de son meilleur ami.

Il avait chaque jour de ses nouvelles par Itachi. Apprenant son état de déprime, ses rivés dans les boîtes de nuit, sa pseudo-relation avec Gaara et finalement le fait qu'il gère trois hôtels dont un à Konoha.

D'ailleurs, il devait venir dans la ville pour inspecter le bâtiment. Sasuke était sensé arrivé aujourd'hui en compagnie de son frère.

Itachi pour une affaire importante concernant un réseau d'importation dont un petit désagrément s'était produit. Shikamaru devait assister à la réunion, mettant en conflits ses propres idées contre celle de l'ainé des deux frères.

Mais au final, C'était Naruto qui décidait de fusionner les idées pour mieux réussir, arrachant des sourires sur leurs lèvres.

Le blond regarda sa pendule accroché au mur, juste au-dessus de sa porte. Rare était les personnes qui pouvaient se permettre d'entrer. Rare étaient-ils à venir déranger le patron dans sa contemplation de la ville.

Seul et perdu dans ses souvenirs, il arborait un profil d'homme ayant grandi trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite pour son âge. Un bel homme maintenant, enchainant conquête sur conquête.

- Monsieur, Mr Uchiha et Mr Nara vous attendent à la salle de conseil, lui annonça sa secrétaire, pénétrant le bureau pour s'excuser et disparaître dans la minute qui suit.

Le blond sourit et se leva, allant regarder le paysage citadin. Cette ville. Le berceau de son enfance et de son existence. Mais un petit rien lui manquait. L'homme qui l'avait quitté trois ans auparavant.

Peut-être cette année pourrait-il le récupérer ? Il l'espérait. Mais pour l'heure, il devait surtout empêcher deux personnes de tenter de se dévorer.

Décidé, il se rendit à la réunion et pénétra la pièce pour finalement se figer. Il était là. Sasuke, dans toute sa splendeur se trouvait sous ses yeux, assis sur la table, le regard baissé sur le sol.

Il avait retrouvé sa frange de son enfance, ses mèches caressant la peau de son front. Il était simplement habillé en noir, un pantalon moulant, une chemise en satin accompagné de la seule couleur capable de le faire craqué lorsqu'elle se mélangeait avec lui tout entier.

Une écharpe enroulait autour de ses épaules. Il était à déguster en entier. À le prendre sans vergogne, l'entendre hurler de plaisir dans cette salle, imaginant le sourire de ces employés face aux hurlements.

- Tu es revenu ? dit-il, s'approchant pour faire face à son brun, sa cravate laissé à terre puisqu'il l'avait délaissé à la vue de cet éphèbe.  
- Oui. Pour toi. J'ai appris pour la réunion et j'ai supplié mon frère de me laisser repartir avec lui, prétextant visiter le dernier hôtelier qui me restait dans les environs à vérifier, expliqua Sasuke, frissonnant sous le regard brûlant et bleu qui le dévorait.  
- Tu aurais pu venir plus tôt aux autres réunions, tu sais ? Questionna le blond, serrant un bout de l'écharpe.

Le brun baissa les yeux. C'est vrai mais il avait été effrayé par le rejet de son amour. Il avait eu peur de ne pas être capable de calmer les larmes et la peur de ne pas avoir été capable d'attendre.

- Je suis désolé... d'être... humm !

Naruto ne pouvait, ni ne voulait entendre plus, préférant capturer sa bouche, la dévorer de l'intérieur, décidé à le faire craquer entre ses bras.

Il avait grandi, lui et cet amour tabou pour la plupart de la population mais il s'en moquait. Il était heureux et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Ce qui avait pu se passer dans cette salle de classe se répéta dans celle ou une importante réunion aurait du avoir lieu. Et étrangement, ce fut Sasuke qui reçut les coups, qui gémit et griffa la peau mate. Ce n'était plus Naruto.

Mais au final, peut-être que rien n'est étrange. Que peu importe le déterminisme ou le hasard, lorsqu'une chose vous tends la main...

Attrapez-la pour ne plus jamais la lâcher !


	12. Je sècherais tes larmes éternellement

_**° Je sècherais tes larmes éternellement ° **_

* * *

La première fois que Naruto avait vu Sasuke, ce fut ses larmes qui réussirent à l'attirer. La façon dont celles-ci coulaient librement sur ses joues alors que pourtant, pour le reste du village, les Uchiha ne pleuraient jamais ou alors, en solitaire. 

C'était un fait. Donc voir le petit garçon de Fugaku et Mikoto pleurait sur le ponton de bois, juste en du lac de Konoha avait le dont de vous émouvoir plus que d'habitude. 

Alors le garçon de 15 ans resta là, fixant celui de 7 ans, perdu dans des réflexions tellement douloureuses que la seule pensée parvenait à lui arracher des larmes qui souillait son visage enfantin et si beau. 

Une peau pâle, un petit corps, à peine musclé mais quand même visible, des pupilles noirs insondables et une chevelure ébène relevé en piques à l'arrière du crâne, laissant tout de même deux mèches longues caressait ses joues un peu rouges. 

Le vent se mit à souffler, ondulant les pans de sa veste, ses mèches blondes qui caressaient par moment son front, libérées du bandeau de par sa journée de congé. Ses lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre dans une moue boudeuse mais mignonne pour les filles. 

Autrefois détesté, de part sa gentillesse, sa volonté comme sa force, il avait fini par être respecté et adulé des filles comme des Jonin qui n'hésitaient plus à l'emmener en mission pour un petit coup de main, petit mais là. 

Se grattant l'arrière du crâne, il hésita, cherchant une excuse pour partir alors que depuis deux heures, il tournait en rond à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Et puis, ce gosse avait besoin d'aide plus que le reste de ses amis. 

Parce qu'il était seul maintenant, de la même façon que lui. 

Naruto soupira, commençant à avancer avant de remarquer que le jeune Uchiha se levait pour lever les yeux vers lui, affichant une mine surprise. 

Sasuke n'était pas idiot. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce chunin se trouvait là à le regarder avant de partir vers une direction inconnue. 

Hors, là, il ne s'en allait pas. Il restait à le regarder avant de sourire gentiment et de lui faire signe de venir. Le plus jeune d'entre eux rougit, tournant sa tête vers la gauche en guise de refus. 

Il s'apprêtait à retourner s'assoir sur le ponton lorsque Naruto apparut devant lui, le surprenant pour gentiment lui dire, ses poings sur les hanches : 

- J'insiste. 

Se retrouvant assis par terre, Sasuke secoua la tête, prenant la main que lui tendit le chunin, se relevant avant de prendre son bras gauche, rougissant, regardant le sol plutôt que l'immensité bleu qui le fixait. 

- Je t'invite à dîner au restaurant Ichiraku, tu dois connaître, non ? 

La gentillesse sincère du blond serra le cœur du petit garçon qui se mit accroupie, recommençant à pleurer, gêné de toute cette attention que personne ne lui avait manifesté. 

- Bonhomme, ca va ? demanda, inquiet, le chunin, passant sa main dans les cheveux noirs, caressant les mèches sombres et relevés derrière la tête, surprenant l'Uchiha qui serra un peu plus ses genoux. 

Les larmes recoulèrent, laissant quelques gouttes tombaient à même le sol. Il ne savait pas qu'en ce moment même, Naruto pleurait lui aussi, la main toujours dans ses cheveux. 

Il ne voyait pas les taches que causèrent ses larmes. Il ne voulait rien voir, juste ressentir ce moment avant de faire une connerie qu'il regrettait comme celle de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres et la haine. 

- C'est la première fois qu'une personne me témoigne ne serait-ce qu'un peu de gentillesse et de tendresse depuis la mort de... tenta d'expliquer le jeune ninja, fermant les yeux mais continuant de parler pour évacuer. **  
**- ...**  
**- Aucun membre du village n'est venu me parler ou me proposer à manger. Je me suis toujours débrouiller seul même si je voulais un nouveau grand-frère. **  
**- ...**  
**- Tu peux être mon grand-frère de cœur ? demanda Sasuke relevant la tête. 

Naruto ferma les yeux, souriant avant de le regarder une nouvelle fois et d'accepter, accueillant un petit bonhomme dans ses bras. 

- Il t'a dit quoi, ton autre grand-frère ? **  
**- Qu'il serait un mur à franchir tout au long de ma vie pour que je devienne un grand ninja, qu'il serait toujours là même si je le haïs, souffla Sasuke, la tête contre le torse du blond. **  
**- Et moi, je serais celui qui te fera rire et t'embêterait tout en séchant tes larmes éternellement, ça te va ? proposa-t-il, appréciant la façon dont son petit brun se serrait contre lui tout en acceptant le marché. 

Ainsi, les deux garçons ne seraient plus seuls. Aussi longtemps que l'un pensera à l'autre. Qu'ils soient chacun dans les ténèbres et la lumière.


	13. Experimentation entre deux garçons

_**Une experimentation entre deux garçons**_

* * *

Ils se regardaient sans se toucher ou encore rompre le contact de leurs pupilles. Le bleu et le noir. La vie et la mort. L'amour et la haine. La vengeance et la tranquilité. 

L'un avait la bouche pincée, refusant encore l'idée de ce baiser. Mais aprés la soirée d'hier, il ne pouvait accepter l'idée que les autres disent de lui qu'il ne savait pas embrasser. 

L'autre avait gonflé ses joues, la tête devenu bouffi avec cet grimace. C'était désagréable de penser qu'il devait lui apprendre à embrasser, lui, son rival. Le cauchemar ! 

Malgré cela, chacun chercha à trouver un moyen d'y parvenir sans être dégouté avant de l'avoir fait. Pas facile comme idée mais il le fallait. 

Alors Sasuke regarda véritablement Naruto. Pour la première fois, il trouva quelque chose d'attirant à son visage, ses cicatrices sur ses joues ou encore la force et l'étincelle qui brillait dans l'océan de ses yeux. 

Parce qu'en dépit de sa stupidité, en passant, l'usuratonkachi, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, était un incroyable partenaire qui comprenait dans un seul de ses regards, l'idée pour massacrer leur ennemi. Il ne pouvait pas le cacher. 

Que parce les rayons du soleil avait la facheuse habitude de l'aveugler lorsqu'ils illuminaient la chevelure blonde de son coéquipier. 

Il y avait aussi son sourire qui lui mangeait parfois le visage entier lorsqu'il réussissait à vaincre des ninjas ou encore à inviter Sakura à un déjeuner. 

La couleur bleu de ses pupilles, si brillante, si forte et si belle quand elle passait par toutes les couleurs clairs comme sombres de cette nuance primaire des couleurs. 

Si Sakura pouvait ouvrir réellement les yeux, elle verrait toute la gentillesse et la beauté que Naruto possède. Mais non, cette gourde n'est attiré que par le cadavre plein de vengeance qu'il est. 

Ne comprenant pas, il poussa un soupir avant d'être attiré par un geste de Naruto qui retira son bandeau, laissant quelques mèches caressait la peau mate de son front. 

Le voyant secouer la tête, il imaginait presque des gouttes d'eau coulaient le long de la machoire, se faufilant sous la veste pour caresser le torse, le faisant rougir d'envie à l'idée de provoquer le désir de son compère s'il parvenait à l'embrasser convenablement. 

Mais il n'était pas doué pour cela contrairement à Naruto qui semblait avoir de l'experience. De par les rumeurs d'avoir été vu en train d'emballer une autre kunoichi que sa Sakura. Et aussi, l'état de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. 

Mis en dehors de ça, le retour des pupilles bleus dans les siennes le fit fermés ses paupières, ressentant le souffle de Naruto sur sa bouche à l'approche du baiser. 

Et au contraire de ressentir des lèvres, il ouvrit les yeux de surprise, remarquant le muscle humide léchait la pulpe rose avant de repartir dans la cavité buccale de Naruto. 

Celui-ci, surpris de ne pas avoir eu de réponse à sa demande, observa le visage rouge du brun qui avait baissé la tête, défaisant à son tour son bandeau pour oublier le temps de l'experience qui il était. 

L'Uzumaki ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la peau pâle de son vis-à-vis, remarquant les mèches noirs joueuses qui se pressaient sur son front pour le cacher, la manière dont ses dents mordillaient la lèvre inférieur alors que les pupilles noirs refusaient hostensilement de le regarder. 

C'est vrai, son rival était beau. Tout autant que pouvait l'être son frère aîné d'aprés les photos qu'il avait pu voir, une fois en restant tout une aprés-midi chez lui pour le veiller à cause d'une forte fièvre. 

Mais la différence entre les deux étaient que Sasuke en valait plus la peine que n'importe qui avec cette douleur sourde dans le regard, la façon dont sa bouche rougissait à force d'être mordiller. 

- Tu sembles tendu, Sasuke, taquina Naruto, toujours ce même sourire sur son visage. 

L'Uchiha grogna pour la forme avant de se tourner vers lui, une lueur de défi dans le noir de ses iris. Un sourire moqueur se forma sur son visage, provoquant le blond de recommencer son geste. 

Acceptant, le blond se rapprochant, sortant sa langue pour la tendre vers Sasuke qui sortit la sienne. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, les rideaux levés et la lumière du soleil éclairait la pièce. Et là, à genoux devant une table basse, leurs mains posé sur le bois, Uzumaki Naruto et Uchiha Sasuke s'amusaient à faire danser leur langue l'une contre l'autre dans un ballet saisissant. 

Lorsqu'un couple danse, c'est le plus souvent l'homme qui guide. Donc, comme il faut forcément une fille à toute les danses, sauf pour les homosexuels, ( Pardon, je vous ai oubliés mes petits chéris ! Je suis sincère ! ) Sasuke se retrouva en dessous dans ce baiser en plein air. 

Naruto rapprochant sa main droite de celle gauche de son rival, cherchant à entrelacer ses doigts alors que ses lèvres prenaient possession d'un bout du muscle humide pour le succer rapidement avant de recommencer une nouvelle fois de danser avec. 

Lorsque les mains furent liés, Naruto avança la tête de Sasuke prés de lui, continuant de prendre un peu plus d'ascendant sur la langue du brun qui se mit à rougir face à la suite emplis de chaleur qui arrivait trop vite. 

- Hummmm ! gémit l'Uchiha, aggripant d'une main sa veste pour tenter de le faire lâcher, l'étourdissement lui faisant tourner la tête de plus en plus. 

Etant en manque également d'air, le blond relâcha sa prise, reprenant son souffle, aussi rouge que son rival qui prenait le temps de réaliser l'ampleur du geste. 

Avec leur experience, il prenait conscience qu'il désirait que ce genre de chose ne soit faîte qu'avec le baka blond qui passait une main sur son front. Cherchant à se lever, la force et la passion de ce moment lui avait couper ses forces, aussi retomba-t-il à genoux. 

- Naruto ? Baka... ! Je fais quoi maintenant ? cria le brun énervé contre lui. **  
**- Tu pars, souffla-t-il, tournant furieusement la tête vers la fenêtre, refusant de regarder Sasuke qui fulminait, frappant du poing la table pour finalement lui crier : **  
**- Espèce d'abruti ! Je te déteste ! 

Il disparut de la pièce comme de l'appartement, laissant Naruto dans ses pensées, prenant appuis contre son lit alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur sa bouche fermant les yeux pour se rappeler la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes et la façon dont sa langue avait aimé jouer avec celle du brun. 

- Putain, vociféra-t-il, posant son poing contre son front. 

Dans la rue, Sasuke courait à en perdre haleine, les yeux fermés. Il se rappelait encore l'envie pressante de son rival contre la sienne, le désir de se dévorer mutuellement et entièrement alors qu'ils étaient des enfants. 

Parvenant à la cour de l'Académie des Ninjas, il s'arrêta enfin, se pliant un peu, ses mains sur ses cuisses, reprenant son souffle. Mais un mouvement dans les arbres attira son attention sur la balançoire ou autrefois, Naruto s'asseyait, le visage morose. 

Il l'avait vu toutes les jours à cet endroit, se demandant pourquoi parfois, les grands le regardaient avec crainte et haine. Puis au fil du temps, il s'était habitué à sa présence bruyante, à ses menaces et défis mais aussi à ce partage dans ses combats. 

Il devenait indépendant. Trop car en restant à ses côtés, il oubliait sa vengeance. Il n'avait pas le droit de vivre en riant et aimant un garçon trés cher à ses yeux avec les hurlements de douleur et de mort de son clan qui continuait de résonner tard la nuit, en tant que cauchemar. 

Il ne pouvait pas. Prenant l'une des deux cordes, il soupira et posa son front contre celle-ci. Se rappelant avoir oublier son bandeau chez Naruto, il s'apprêta à y retourner mais percuta Naruto, sursautant en le voyant devant lui, ne s'attendant aucunement à le voir là aprés leur mini-dispute non comprise. 

- Tu as oublié ça, teme, ricana Naruto, reprenant le chemin inverse. 

Il s'échappait, s'enfuyait, loin de lui, emmenant sa chaleur alors que Sasuke en avait désespérement besoin, lui qui avait tout perdu depuis longtemps. 

- Naruto ! appela-t-il s'approchant de lui, oubliant totalement l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient, tellement Naruto effacé tout de simple présence. 

Le blond se retourna, regardant étrangement l'Uchiha qui s'avançait vers lui, le fixant dans les yeux. Et sans qu'il ne le sache, ne le sente, il se retrouva plongé dans un tortueux baiser d'envie et de désir masculine. Ils étaient trop jeune pour connaître réellement cela. 

Mais étant Sasuke et Naruto, ils savaient improvisés. Le brun le guida jusqu'à chez lui. Il se moquait qu'on ai pu les voir, les mains liés, se dirigeant vers le quartier d'un des clan de Konoha les plus puissants mais également celui qui avait disparu en une seule nuit, ne laissant derrière qu'un garçon emplis de haine, de vengance et de ressentiment qu'un garçon allait devoir adoucir le temps d'une nuit qui resterait un souvenir entre deux enfants qui deviendraient des hommes, des ninjas. 

Pour l'instant, il avait simplement envie de perdre son innocence et de la donner à quelqu'un qui en valait la peine à ses yeux. Et cette personne se nommait Naruto. Peu importait qu'il soit en dessous tant que c'était le blond ,le premier à l'avoir fait. 

Arrivé dans le salon, Naruto s'assit sur le canapé alors que Sasuke allait fermer la porte à clé. Ressentant un certain bonheur qu'il ne laissa vibrer que lorsque Sasuke se mit en place sur ses genoux, enlevant son t-shirt bleu nuit, brodé du sceau des Uchiha, le jetant par terre. 

Son père allait se retourner dans sa tombe, sa mère afficherait certainement un sourire tendre alors que son cousin rigolerait surement, mais pour l'heure, la seule chose qui comptait était la bouche de Naruto sur sa gorge, son menton, sa machoire. 

La façon dont sa langue jouait sur sa peau qui s'échauffait au fil des caresses et des secondes. Sasuke ne gémissait pas par contre, le fait que sa respiration soit si forte en disait long sur les sensations et l'effet qu'elles avaient sur lui. 

- Chaton... on dirait un chaton par moment, souffla Naruto, regarda Sasuke qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur, étant sur ses genoux. **  
**- Usuratonkachi... 

Les baisers recommençèrent, les mains mates se glissèrent sous le short, ayant pris le chemin des cuisses pour finalement redescendre. Mais le brune en voulait plus. Prenant la main de son amant d'une nuit, il la posa sur la bosse qui déformait son vêtement. 

- J'en ai envie... alors arrête de jouer et fais-le, susurra l'Uchiha, léchant la joue droite, sa langue un peu rapeuse sur les cicatrices laissés par le renard. 

Sans le prévenir, il le coucha sur le canapé, le déshabillant totalement pour finalement appliquer une pression sur son sexe, d'une bonne taille pour sa corpulence. 

L'uke de cette nuit se cambra, attrapant violemment la housse de canapé pour la serrer entre ses doigts. Mais Naruto désirait vouloir ressentir toute la force qu'il pouvait mettre sous le plaisir. 

Ce fut sa main que le brun broya presque, laissant échapper un ou deux hurlements, écartant les jambes au maximum afin que l'autre le préparer aux sensation nouvelles qu'il allait ressentir. 

- Tu vas aimer, n'est-ce pas chaton ? susurra Naruto, passant rapidement sa langue sur la verge tendu, écoutant avec délice, son prénom être murmuré de manière inaudible. 

On putain ! Oh putain ! pensait sans arrêt Sasuke, se redressant pour embrasser à pleine bouche son blondinet qui appuya plus fort sur un point dans son corps. 

Dans les heures qui suivirent, les deux genins se mirent à bouger ensemble. Rieurs tout en hurlant leur bonheur, une fusion se fit entre le clan Uchiha et le clan Uzumaki. 

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de crier son bonheur, assis sur les cuisses de son amour, bougeant avec brusquerie, étant un garçon tout autant que le blond qui suçotait le bout de chair durçit par le plaisir et le désir. 

- Encore... encore... encore... ne cessa de dire Sasuke, ses mains dans les cheveux de Naruto. **  
**- A tes ordres ! 

Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, Sasuke se retrouva les jambes en l'air, Naruto se fourrant encore plus, avec force et violence dans l'intimité de son amant qui continua de s'aggriper encore plus pour finalement se tendre comme arc, l'orgasme le frappant. 

Naruto ne tarda pas à le suivre, se couchant complètement sur son chaton, le surnom qu'il venait de lui donner. Les deux garçons respirèrent enfin aprés ce moment de pur chaleur. 

- Sasuke ? Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto, prenant Sasuke dans ses bras. **  
**- ... **  
**-Chaton ? 

Se redressant, il fit face aux pupilles bleus de l'hôte de Kyubi, déviant rapidement le regard pour finalement l'embrasser de lui-même. Il réclamait un vrai baiser. 

- Moi aussi... Moi aussi... 

Mais malgré tout, Sasuke quitta le village, allant rejoindre Oroshimaru, finissant par le tuer, suivit de son frère, apprenant au passage une vérité qu'il n'a aucunement accepté. Pour ce qui est de leur rencontre à Sasuke et Naruto avec le souvenir de cette journée, eh bien, je vais simplement dire... 

A vous de l'imaginez !


End file.
